50 Shades of Freechamp
by thisiswhereIkeepmyfics
Summary: A collection of Freechamp inspired oneshots.
1. Baby Love

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 **Baby Love**

Prompt: ' _Imagine your OTP having a child and person A falling asleep with the child in their lap and person B taking a picture_ _.'_

"Come on Bella" Rita paced the living room for what seemed like the millionth time that day and it wasn't even 6am yet, "I know you feel icky but if you close your eyes and get some rest you'll feel better, I promise you Darling." She sighed as the baby she was rocking nuzzled into her, a year or so ago she'd probably have cringed as she felt the snot left on her neck but not now, her little bundle of joy had covered her in much worse things than a bit of snot.

"Mamma"

"I know baby" Rita yawned, chuckling slightly when her daughter yawned too, "see, you're as tired as Mamma, two hours sleep just isn't enough for either of us, Mamma's going to be home soon, you don't want to be a grumpy little monster for her do you?" She sighed as the baby just continued to grizzle, just like she'd been doing for the past few hours. She kissed at the clammy forehead that leant on her shoulder before stroking her head over the baby's soft blonde hair, "it's almost time for some more medicine, that'll make you feel better" she cooed softly as she continued walking up and down the living room, bouncing the baby softly in a vain attempt to soothe her.

Fifteen minutes later and Rita was still pacing, the baby still whining in her arms, "Oh Isabel" she sighed, rubbing her back as the baby let out a particularly emotional sob, "I wish I could make you better baby, I hate you being ill as much as you do, but you should feel better soon, a few more days Darling and you'll feel a lot better" she explained, even though she knew the infant was unlikely to understand her words.

"We're awake." It was a little after 7 when Rita heard the front door open slightly, she couldn't help but smile knowing Connie would be stepping into the hallway, heels in her hand after removing them in the porch so that the click of her stilettos on the laminate didn't wake her daughter or her wife.

"How is she?" Connie came straight through to the living room where she found Rita still repeatedly walking the length of the room.

"Not happy" Rita sighed, "we've been awake since 3, she only went down at about half one."

Connie sighed softly and reached out to rub the baby's back, "do you want me to take her so you can get some sleep?"

Rita shook her head, "you've just done a night shift, half an hour and she can have some more calpol, that might settle her enough so we can all get a couple of hours."

"You've done a night shift too" Connie frowned as she placed the hand that wasn't rubbing her daughter's back on Rita's cheek before brushing their lips together.

"Mamma" The baby sobbed as she lifted her head from Rita's shoulder and saw Connie, "Mamma."

"Mamma's here baby" Connie took Isabel from Rita, "you both look exhausted."

Rita nodded, "I don't know about her but I certainly am."

"Let me take her" Connie said softly, "I'll give her her calpol and we can have a shower together can't we darling, that will cool you down won't it." Connie glanced over at Rita as Isabel mumbled something incoherent into her shoulder ,"looks like it is just me and you then" she chuckled as she realised Rita was already fast asleep, "look what you've done to your Mummy" Connie cooed as she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and straightened it over her wife.

"Mamma" Isabel pointed at Rita.

"I know" Connie kissed her head, "you've worn her out haven't you. Let's go upstairs and give her some peace. She took the baby into the kitchen to collect the calpol, a medicine syringe and a bottle of milk before she took the grizzling infant upstairs. She stood under the cool water in the shower for a while before sitting her daughter on the floor, trying her best to calm the baby without picking her up so she could wash. "All done, I'm all done, you're okay" she bounced the baby gently in her arms once she was done, "Mamma's got you" she whispered, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her daughter's eyes. "Look how tired you are" she gently ran her finger over the bags under Isabel's eyes, "let's get you some medicine and see if we can sleep for a few hours."

She wrapped her daughter in a fluffy hooded towel before wrapping her dressing gown around them both as she carried Isabel into the master bedroom and laid the baby on the bed, "Mamma" Isabel sobbed, her eyes full of tears as she pushed herself to sit up and reached out to Connie.

"I'm only getting some clothes out" Connie cooed as she pulled out some clean underwear and pyjamas before putting them on the bed, "shall we get you dressed first then?" she asked as she lifted Isabel into her arms, the baby instantly snuggling into her, "come on, we'll get your pyjamas on and find bear and blanky so we can get settled and get some sleep."

"Sshh" Connie stroked Isabel's stomach gently as she laid her on the changing mat, the baby once again beginning to sob at the lack of cuddles, "I'm not going anywhere" Connie wiped at her tears, "I'm only getting you dressed" she continued talking to her daughter as she put a nappy on her before dressing her in a clean vest and matching sleepsuit, "all done Darling" she lifted Isabel back to her shoulder, "all done."

Connie picked up Isabel's bear and favourite blanket from her cot and took her back through to the master bedroom, somehow managing to dress herself without putting the infant down. She gave her the appropriate dose of calpol before sitting down on the bed and offering Isabel the bottle, sighing when, much like she had for the past few days the baby refused to take it, "okay, okay" she wiped at her daughter's tears and kissed her forehead, "let's get some sleep" she pulled back the duvet and settled herself in the bed, making sure there was enough room for Rita to join them later on, "Isabel" she said softly as she began to sob and fought to sit up in the bed, "come on darling, Mamma knows you're tired."

"Mamma" she sniffled sadly, tears once again filling her big blue eyes.

"Okay, okay, we won't lay down" Connie gave in, the mother in her hated seeing either of her children ill, even though the doctor in her knew the ten month old was suffering from nothing more serious than a common cold, she'd still do whatever it took to make her happy. "What about your rocking chair hmm?" she asked, stroking Isabel's head as the baby climbed onto her lap and snuggled into her, "we can lay it back a little bit and cuddle up can't we? And you like to rock, it might settle you."

Mind made up Connie collected Isabel's blanket and bear along with the duvet and a pillow from her own bed and headed back to the nursery as Isabel began to suck her thumb. She settled herself down in the chair and let Isabel snuggle into her, blanket grasped in her fist as she gazed up at her Mamma. Connie tucked the blanket around them both, humming quietly as she began to slowly rock the chair, smiling as Isabel didn't manage five more minutes before her eyelids began fluttering shut, "that's it Darling, you get some rest."

Rita woke a little before noon, and yawned as she stretched out on the sofa before sitting up, frowning at how quiet the house was, she couldn't remember the last time there was silence, Isabel had come home from the hospital creche several days ago with a runny nose and seemed to have cried nonstop ever since. Rita padded softly upstairs and into her bedroom, her frown growing as she saw the bed unmade and empty. Her frown however was replaced with a smile when she slowly pushed open the door to Isabel's nursery and found her wife asleep in the rocking chair, their daughter curled up against her Mamma's chest clutching her blanket as she too slept peacefully for the first time in almost a week.

She leant against the doorframe watching her wife and daughter sleep, she swore that every time she saw the fierce clinical lead cuddled up with their tiny daughter, she fell a little bit more in love with her wife. Rita had been surprised when, just six months after their wedding Connie had brought up the subject of children, Rita had admitted that she would like to experience motherhood, and it was just 8 weeks later that she'd sat in the waiting room of an IVF clinic, her hand held in her wife's as they waited to 'talk through their options' with someone. They'd been lucky, their first round of IVF had been successful and Isabel arrived just a few weeks after Connie and Rita's second wedding anniversary.

Rita was well aware that Isabel could be the only baby she ever got to raise, so she was sure to document almost every second of her daughter's life. She spent another few minutes watching 'her girls' sleep before going back to her room, retrieving her phone from where she'd left it by the bed. She crept back to Isabel's room and took a photo of Connie and Isabel, cursing under her breath as she realised a moment too late that her phone wasn't on silent, "sorry" she whispered as she saw Connie stir at the sound of the camera shutter.

"Do you often take pictures of me when I'm sleeping?" Connie mumbled, raising one eyebrow without even opening her eyes.

"That'd be telling" Rita teased as she walked over to the rocking chair and kissed Connie's lips softly.

Connie returned the kiss, reaching up to stroke Rita's cheek with the hand that wasn't supporting Isabel as her eyes fluttered open, "you look better now you've had some sleep."

"I feel better." Rita nodded, "thank you for settling her."

"You don't need to thank me" Connie promised as she carefully stood up, rocking Isabel as she stirred slightly before sighing in relief as she settled back down instantly.

"Mamma's magic touch" Rita smiled as she gently stroked Isabel's back.

"Mamma's still tired, are you coming to bed?"

Rita smiled and nodded as she picked up the pillow, blanket and Isabel's bear, and heading back to her own room, "you know I'd never turn that down."

Connie pecked Rita's lips as she settled herself in the bed, "I love you"

Rita smiled and returned the kiss before kissing her daughter's forehead, "I love you too, both of you."


	2. We All Need Somebody

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 **We All Need Somebody**

 _This was something I started writing after the episode where Charlie had his heart attack, it's possibly the longest oneshot I've ever written!_

Rita smiled as she walked through the corridors, everyone discussing their prefered breakfast choices, the mood dramatically more joyful than it had been just a few short hours ago. "Rita, red or brown?" Lofty turned to ask for, "you get the deciding vote."

"What?"

"On your fry up, red or brown sauce?"

"Brown every time, the beans are in tomato sauce and you've got the tomatoes so…"

"See, I told you" Lofty turned to Robyn, a smile on his face.

"I've left my phone in my locker" Rita paused, "I'll catch up with you" she lied. Her phone was safely in her pocket but she'd just seen Connie walk into her office, her eyes red and a strange look of defeat on her face, "I won't be a minute" she turned, pretending to head back to the staffroom but instead made her way to the kiosk, buying two cups of steaming coffee from the barista who'd taken over after Honey's shift had ended, and then approached Connie's office, somehow managing to juggle the paper cups so she could knock firmly on the wood.

"Come in" Rita could hear the exhaustion in Connie's voice, and she pushed the door open with her elbow, "I thought you'd all gone home" she said, sounding slightly surprised when she looked up to find Rita stood before her.

"I saw you when we were on our way out" Rita said truthfully, "you looked like you needed this" she said as she passed over one of the drinks.

Connie smiled gratefully as she wrapped her hands around the warm cardboard, "it's been a long shift."

Rita nodded and sipped at her own coffee, "you don't need to tell me that" she said as she took it upon herself to sit in the chair opposite Connie, "you did brilliantly though, the girl...there was nothing else you could have done Connie. I know we've had our personal differences but you're a good doctor Connie, we were all under a lot of pressure tonight, any other time and you'd see that it wasn't your fault, you did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough though" Connie whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "she was barely older than Grace."

"It was all you could do" Rita said softly, "I know it's hard when they're so young but you can't save everyone Connie, you know that."

"I'm sorry" Connie whispered as she wiped at her eyes.

"You're tired Connie" Rita said softly, "what happened with Charlie's affected us all too, your shift's finished, go home and get some rest, you'll feel better when you've had some sleep."

"I can't" Connie sighed, "I've got to speak to the police and finish this report for…"

"Connie" Rita said firmly, a hint of concern in her voice, "I know you've been in this building for almost 24 hours, you need to sleep, come on" The nurse finished her coffee before standing and holding her hand out.

"Rita I…"

"Come on" Rita repeated.

Connie sighed knowing Rita wasn't going to give in so she saved the file on her computer and picked up her handbag, phone and keys, "where are we going?" she asked.

"You're going to get a couple of hours sleep in the on call room" Rita told Connie, "and once I know you're asleep and won't be sneaking back to your office as soon as I leave I'll be going home to get a couple of hours myself before I'm back in this afternoon."

Connie nodded and followed Rita to the on call room, as much as she hated to admit it Rita was right, she was exhausted and with both Zoe and Charlie being ill and Dylan being injured she knew it would be a while before she next left the hospital, "thank you" she nodded as Rita held the door to the small room open for her to walk inside.

"Do you want me to get you some scrubs?" Rita asked as she gestured to Connie's white top, now stained with blood, she wasn't even sure who's blood it was.

"I'm okay" Connie whispered as she slipped off the top to reveal a plain white vest top beneath it.

"Don't they hurt your feet?" Rita asked as Connie slipped off her heels and placed them neatly under the bottom of the bed.

Connie shrugged, "you get used to them"

Rita shook her head, smiling softly as she realised how much shorter the consultant was in her bare feet, "I'll stick to my flats thanks, now, come on, in" she pulled back the covers and inhaled sharply as she turned to see Connie stepping from her trousers, carefully folding the expensive material and placing it on the table by the bed before putting her phone atop the fabric and climbing into bed in just her vest top and her white underwear. Rita couldn't tear her eyes from Connie's body as she settled herself in the bed and pulled the covers over herself, "now do you need a lullaby or would you prefer a bedtime story?"she asked, trying to rid herself of the image of Connie in little more than her underwear.

"I'm okay" Connie chuckled slightly before beginning to sob as the events of the night finally caught up with her, she wiped furiously at her eyes and took a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down.

"Hey" Rita dropped her bag onto the chair and knelt beside the bed, "hey you're okay" she said softly as she reached for Connie's hand and squeezed it softly, "you're okay."

"I'm sorry" Connie whispered as she wiped at her eyes, "I'm just overtired and being stupid."

Rita shook her head, "you're not being stupid Connie, you're being human, what happened tonight has hit us all, you're not the only one of us that's cried tonight, in fact I think we all have" she admitted.

Connie looked up at Rita, will you, will you stay?"

Rita nodded, "of course" she said softly, running her thumb over the back of Connie's hand, Connie bit her lip before shuffling over in the bed and looking up at Rita, "do you want me to…?"

Connie closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Hey, no" Rita let go of Connie's hand briefly so she could slip off her battered converse and well worn jacket before laying down beside Connie and pulling the covers over them both before she held Connie closely, giving the clinical lead the comfort she so desperately craved.

"It's been a long time" Connie admitted, "since I could lay with someone without them expecting anything."

Rita nodded, "yeah, I, I know what you mean."

"Did you say you're in again this afternoon?"

"Yeah" Rita nodded, "we're short staffed as it is, and now with Charlie...I'm going to go home and get a bit of sleep and then come back."

"You erm, you could stay here if you want" she whispered, "but I, I understand if…"

"Connie" Rita interrupted, "I'll stay if it's what you want."

Connie nodded, "thank you" she whispered, shuffling slightly in Rita's lose embrace before sighing softly as she tried to relax.

"Are you okay?" Rita asked quietly

"Yeah, it's, it's been a long night hasn't it."

Rita nodded, "yeah, yeah it has, and today's probably going to be the same unless the agency get their finger out and find us some cover quicker than they usually do so you should probably get some sleep, I know you like to think you're superwoman but you're still human, you need to rest just like everyone else, don't wear yourself out."

"I'm sorry" Connie whispered, "about how I treated you when…"

"You're forgiven" Rita said before Connie had chance to finish, "let's forget about it and move on, we're both adults"

"Are you okay?" Connie asked as she felt Rita shuffle against her.

"Yeah, I, I'm okay" Rita nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess when I got dressed yesterday I didn't think about the practicalities of sleeping in my clothes, I assumed I'd be back in my pyjamas before I tried to sleep again."

Connie shuffled away from Rita slightly, "you don't have to stay".

"I'll be okay."

"You could change into some scrubs?" Connie suggested.

"Would you mind if I just took my jeans off?" Rita asked, "I mean I won't be offended if you'd rather I didn't."

"Of course not" Connie shook her head, "I mean, I can't really say anything can I?" she smiled slightly knowing she hadn't even thought about undressing before she'd got in bed.

"Thanks" Rita carefully got out of bed and slipped off her jeans, placing them on the chair with Connie's trousers before once again joining her under the duvet, "what?" she asked as she saw a smirk forming on Connie's face.

"I never knew you were a spongebob squarepants fan."

Rita blushed slightly, the bright yellow cotton of her underwear a vast difference from the silk and lace she'd caught a glimpse of before Connie had hidden herself beneath the covers, "yeah well my Wonder Woman ones were in the wash." Connie laughed slightly and Rita smiled before yawning slightly, "come on now, let's get some sleep before we've got to go and save the world again."

Connie smiled, "thank you" she whispered as she closed her eyes, "thank you."

It didn't take long for Rita to hear Connie's breathing slow down, her body relaxing slightly as she slipped into the sleep she so desperately needed. Once she was sure Connie was settled Rita allowed her own heavy eyelids to close, she'd feel better once she'd had some sleep, she'd be ready to face whatever the rest of the day had to throw at her.

Rita woke first and clumsily reached out, Connie's phone being the first she grabbed, a quick tap of the screen told her all she needed to know, she'd slept for almost three hours and she felt suitably refreshed. She placed the phone carefully back down before relaxing back into bed and closing her eyes once again, smiling softly as she realised Connie had curled right into her whilst they both slept, her head was now lolling against Rita's shoulder, her lips parted slightly as she slept, her arm draped over Rita's stomach and her legs, the softest skin Rita had ever felt, were tangled with the nurse's own.

It was then that Rita allowed herself to take a look at the woman sleeping beside her, she'd noticed her beauty the second she'd first set eyes on the other woman, Connie had always given off an aura of perfection, but now, laying this close to the other woman Rita couldn't help but notice the little imperfections, the tiny wrinkles forming at the corner of her mouth, her makeup smudged slightly in her sleep revealing pale skin and dark bags under her eyes and Rita couldn't help but wonder when Connie had last had a decent night's sleep. Rita knew how tiring her own shifts were but Connie, she was always there when Rita arrived and she was still there after Rita left, the nurse knew there was only so much more Connie's body would take before it just gave up, and, although she wasn't completely sure why, Rita decided she was going to do her best to stop Connie burning herself out.

She slowly and carefully managed to shuffle out from Connie's embrace without waking the doctor, smiling slightly as Connie rolled over, sprawling out on her stomach as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Rita smiled softly and straightened the covers over Connie before slipping her jeans and shoes back on, taking her purse from her handbag and leaving the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind her so she didn't wake the sleeping consultant.

The slight click of the door stirred Connie from her sleep and she rolled back over onto her side, pulling the duvet around her as she did before frowning slightly as she tried to work out why she wasn't in her own bed, then it all came back to her, Rita, Rita had wanted her to sleep, Rita had even got in the bed with her to comfort her but then like everyone else Rita had left, probably just to tell everyone how stupid Connie had been, about how Connie had cried like an idiot, about how Connie hadn't been able to settle without someone holding her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rita's bag and jacket were still on the side by her own.

She was only broken by her thoughts by the click of the door again, her head jerking up just in time to see Rita walking back into the room, "hey, you're awake" she smiled, "are you okay?" she asked as she saw the tears that had pooled in Connie's eyes.

"You...I thought you'd left me" Connie whispered.

"No, no, I thought you were still sleeping" Rita gestured to what she was holding, "I went to get something for us to eat when you woke up."

Connie nodded, "thank you" she whispered.

"It's okay" Rita said softly, putting down the cups and paper bag before sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping at Connie's cheeks with her thumbs, "I meant what I said earlier, what's happened in the past is forgotten, you don't have to bottle everything up any more Connie. If you need someone, I'm here."

Connie smiled softly and nodded, "thank you."

"It's okay, now, I'm starving, let's eat" Rita smiled as she took one of the paper cups from the cardboard holder and placed it by the bed for Connie, "I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I got a selection" she smiled as she began laying out the food on the bed, a fruit salad, a cheese sandwich, museli, muffins, yoghurts and a chicken salad, "I didn't know if you'd want breakfast or lunch."

"Thanks" Connie smiled as she picked up the fruit salad, "can I have this?"

"Sure" Rita smiled as she passed her a plastic fork, "do you want some juice too?" she offered Connie bottles of apple and orange juice.

Connie nodded and took the orange juice, "if you tell me how much this was I'll…"

"It's fine" Rita said softly as she opened the salad and picked out a slice of cucumber, "I don't mind."

"But…"

"But nothing, I was going to get myself something anyway, don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

Rita simply smiled, a content silence falling on the room as the two women ate, Connie still tucked up in bed, Rita sat on the edge tucking into a double chocolate muffin once she'd finished her salad, Connie choosing a strawberry yoghurt once she'd eaten the fruit.

"I suppose I should get back downstairs" Connie sighed, beginning to play with the duvet once she'd finished eating.

"The department won't fall apart if you have half an hour to yourself, "why don't you have a shower and freshen up? It might make you feel a bit better, I can get you some scrubs if…"

"I erm, I keep a bag in my office" Connie confessed, "with a change of clothes and things."

"Okay" Rita nodded, "Do you want me to fetch it for you?"

Connie looked up at Rita, shock obvious on her face, "you, you'd do that?"

Rita nodded, "of course, where are your keys?"

"On the table, by my phone."

"Okay" Rita smiled, "I won't be a minute."

Rita quickly made her way downstairs and retrieved Connie's overnight bag from her office before taking it back up to the on call room, "thank you" Connie smiled as she stood from the bed and took the bag from Rita, taking out the necessary items, not caring that she was hardly wearing any clothes.

"I'll leave you to it" Rita smiled softly as she picked up her jacket and bag, "but you know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thank you" Connie nodded, pausing for a moment before calling Rita's name.

"Yeah."

"What happened this morning, when I…"

"Don't worry about it" Rita said softly, "I'm hardly likely to tell anyone I was cuddled up to you when I woke, even if I did no one would believe me, your secret's safe with me."

Connie nodded, "thank you."

Rita winked cheekily as she reached for the door handle, "anytime."

Connie smiled softly as the door clicked closed behind the nurse, she might have to take her up on that offer.


	3. Lava

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 **Lava**

Prompt: _Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they're doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, "The floors are lava!"_

"What on Earth…?" Connie frowned as she stood in the doorway to the living room. After a long shift at the hospital she'd never imagined she'd come home to, what seemed like, an explosion in the living room, there were pillows, cushions and blankets thrown all over the floor, and Rita was stood on the coffee table, their 3 year old son on her back, the toddler clinging tightly to his Mummy's shoulders, his legs wrapped firmly around her waist.

"No Mumma."

"Connie." Both Rita and their son cried out as she went to step into the living room, "no."

"No?" Connie frowned, "what do you…"

"The floors is lava Mumma, it get you." The toddler informed her, "you gots to use the stones and the islands." he explained as he pointed to the cushions and the furniture.

"He's right" Rita nodded, bouncing slightly on the coffee table and making their son giggle, "shall we go and rescue the pretty princess Explorer Harry?"

Harry giggled and nodded, "let's go Super Mummy, we no want P'incess Mumma get owie."

Connie felt her heart rise into her mouth, terrified someone would get hurt as Rita jumped from the coffee table to the armchair, Harry on her back giggling loudly as Rita then stepped from the armchair and used a path of cushions to make her way to the door, "hey" she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against Connie's before turning slightly so Harry could kiss his Mumma.

"Come on P'incess" Harry giggled as he held out one hand, "we help you to our den, we gots snacks" he giggled as he pointed to one side of the room and it was only then that Connie realised the trail of cushions and pillows lead to a blanket fort behind the sofa.

Connie laughed and slipped off her heels and jacket before taking hold of her son's outstretched hand, "you won't let me get lost will you?"

Harry shook his head, "I 'splorer Harry and this my Super Mummy, we keep you safe."

"Well then take me to your secret den Explorer Harry."

Harry giggled and kissed Rita's head, "Come on Super Mummy, we take the P'incess to our den for snacks."

"Okay" Rita grinned as she slowly made her way across the trail of cushions to the den she'd made, "here we are" she smiled as she put Harry down on the last cushion so he could crawl under the blankets and into the den Rita had made between the chairs from their dining table.

"Come on in" he grinned to his parents, "is safe from the lava in here."

"We better do as he says" Rita told Connie before kissing her lips softly.

"You know you're crazy don't you?" Connie whispered against Rita's lips.

"Yeah" Rita chuckled before stealing another kiss, "it's why you love me." she smirked, crawling into the den before Connie had chance to reply.

"Come on P'incess Mumma" Harry poked his head out of the blankets, "Don't let SuperMummy eat all our snacks"

Connie laughed and followed her son and partner into the blanket fort, smiling as she noticed the floor was made from the duvet from her own bed, and Harry's nightlight brightened up the small space that was full of pillows, books and the duvet from Harry's bed too, "so what snacks have you got then?"

Harry picked up a bowl, "grapes" he picked up another bowl containing his favorite cheesey crisps, "wavers and erm...erm, I think Mummy ate the biscuits."

"Did she now" Connie raised one eyebrow as she looked at Rita.

"I think not" Rita reached out and tickled Harry's stomach, "I think the explorer ate them all himself."

Harry giggled and squirmed, "I gots to be big and strong" he laughed.

"You have" Connie smiled, rescuing her son from his Mummy's tickling, "what else did you have? You can't just have had biscuits."

"We had picnic" he nodded, "in the den, Mummy do san'wiches, and erm…" he frowned slightly as he tried to remember what he'd eaten, "'cumber and 'matoes."

"What did you have on your sandwiches?"

"Ham and cheese and ketchup."

"Wow" Connie smiled, "that sounds yummy, what would you like for dinner?"

"Nuggets p'eese" Harry grinned, "we eats in here?"

"I suppose we can just this once." Connie nodded, knowing she'd made the right decision when she saw Harry's face light up.

Rita smiled softly and kissed Connie's lips and Harry's forehead, "I'll go and make a start on tea, why don't you read this explorer a story?" Rita suggested before crawling from the den, laughing as, even though Harry wasn't with her, she still found herself only using the cushions and pillows to reach the door.

Harry smiled as Rita left the den and picked up one of his favourite books from the pile Rita had been reading to him earlier, at almost 4 years old Harry had deemed himself 'too big' for nap time but his parents still insisted he had at least half an hour of 'quiet time' each afternoon, today's 'quiet time' had involved Explorer Harry and Super Mummy cuddling up in their secret den to read magic stories. "You want this one?" Connie asked as Harry crawled into her lap and nodded, "what do you need to do to make Mumma remember how to read?"

Harry giggled and reached up to give Connie a sloppy kiss, "better?" he asked.

Connie opened the book and frowned before shaking her head, "nope."

"Mumma" Harry giggled before giving her several more kisses, "now?"

Connie nodded and kissed Harry's blonde curls, "Much better, are you comfy?" the toddler shifted slightly before nodding, "Okay...The witch had a cat, and a very tall hat. And long ginger hair which she wore in a plait.…" she began to read as Harry snuggled into her and Connie knew her son wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"Here we are" Rita returned to the den a while later with Harry's plate and cup of juice, "I'll just go and get ours" she told Connie with a smile.

"Yummy" Harry smiled happily, still sat on Connie's lap as he tucked into his dinner, "I love peas."

"Eat them all up then" Connie smiled, thanking Rita as she was handed a plate and a glass of juice.

"I will" Harry nodded, "so I be big and strong."

"Good Boy."

The family sat on the floor underneath the blankets, a comfortable silence falling around them, only broken occasionally when Harry remembered something he needed to tell his Mumma about his day, "we snuggle 'fore bedtime?" he asked once they'd all finished eating, "in my den?"

Rita nodded, "why don't we lay down and read some stories?" she suggested, knowing it wouldn't be long before Harry was ready for bed.

"You two get settled, I'll just move these plates and quickly change into something more comfortable."

Harry nodded and passed Connie his empty plate before turning to Rita, "you read me tiger Mumma? P'eese?"

Rita nodded, "go grab it then."

Connie returned after changing into her pyjamas, taking off her make up and tying back her hair, to find Rita laid on her back in the den, Harry laid on her stomach holding the book that Rita was reading to him, "Mummy" Harry grinned when he noticed Connie, "come" he gestured to the space beside him where a pillow and blanket was laid out for Connie to settle down with them.

Connie waited until Rita had finished the story before holding out a pull up and Harry's favourite pyjamas, "let's get you changed shall we and then we won't have to do it when you're all sleepy later."

It didn't take long, just two more stories and Harry was unable to keep his eyes open any longer, sleepily mumbling "love MummyMumma" as his eyelids fluttered closed.

"We love you too" Rita smiled softly as she kissed the top of his head gently, Connie continuing with the story until she was sure he was completely asleep. Connie and Rita laid in silence for a while before Rita spoke, "I love times like this, when the three of us are just cuddled up together."

"Me too" Connie agreed as she shuffled slightly, "although I prefer it in our bed or on the sofa as opposed to being on the living room floor."

"It made Harry happy."

"You're right" Connie smiled as she ran her fingers through her son's hair, "and I suppose that's the most important thing."

"Can we have another one?" Rita asked out of the blue

"Another baby?" Connie clarified.

"Yeah" Rita nodded.

Connie thought for a moment as she continued to run her fingers through Harry's hair as he slept, sprawled across both his parents, "yeah" she smiled softly before turning to peck Rita's lips, "why not?"


	4. Frozen

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 **Frozen**

Prompt: _Person A comes inside shivering because the temperature is below zero outside. Person B wraps them in a blanket and then holds them close to help them warm up._

Connie sighed as she glanced over the department, reception was full to bursting with the usual injuries from this time of year, injured ankles and wrists from people falling on the ice, the problem only made worse by the heavy snowfall that had prevented many members of staff from arriving either on time or at all.

"Who's next?" Connie asked Noel, smiling in thanks as he passed over a patient's notes, she didn't usually do things like this but they were short staffed it was all hands to the deck to try and clear the backlog. She was grateful for the loyalty some of her staff had for their job and the department, Zoe and Dylan had decided after their shift the day before that there was no way they'd get back in if they managed to get home and so had spent an uncomfortable night sharing the on call room and Connie had found Ethan and Cal sleeping in the staff room when she'd arrived that morning after the pair had attempted to go home the previous night before giving up and returning to the relative safety of the hospital.

"Okay Mrs Walsh, if you and Alfie could follow me I'll take a look at his arm…." she frowned slightly as she saw someone stumble into reception, "Dr Knight" she looked up as she saw Cal approach her, "could you take a look at Alfie for me please? He slipped in the school playground and has a suspected fracture in his left wrist."

"Of course" Cal took the file Connie offered him, "come on then" he smiled at the child, the last words Connie heard as Alfie and his mum followed Cal through to cubicles was the doctor asking the child who was better, Batman or Spiderman.

"Can I help you?" Connie asked as she approached the person that was now slowly making their way towards the staff room, their whole body shaking even though they were bundled up warmly…"Rita" she frowned as the person turned their face towards them and Connie saw her nose, red from the cold and her lips tinged blue, "you look freezing, what…"

"I'm s...s...sorry I'm l...l...late" Rita mumbled, her speech hindered by the fact that not only her teeth but her whole body was trembling from the cold, "i...it took me lo...longer than I th...thought to...to...walk."

"You walked here?" Connie frowned, knowing just how far Rita lived from the hospital.

"I...I couldn't get the...the car…to..."

Connie pulled her keys from her pocket, "go and wait in my office, I'll be two minutes." Connie passed her keys over, frowning as she heard the metal jingling in Rita's shaking hands, "I'll let you in" she nodded as she took her keys back and led Rita over to her office, "I'll be back in a minute" she told the nurse, "you might want to take off your wet clothes."

Rita nodded, "th...th...thank you."

Connie simply nodded in response as she left her office, returning a few minutes later with towels, blankets and a clean pair of scrubs, "here" she handed them over as she walked over to the small kettle in the corner of the room, "get dried off and changed into those scrubs, I promise I won't look."

"It do...doesn't matter" Rita stammered, "you...you've seen it all before"

"I've never seen you that blue" Connie said truthfully as she dropped two teabags into mugs before filling them with the boiling water and adding milk and sugar.

"What…" Rita frowned as, after she'd changed, she felt Connie brush her hair back from her ear.

"Stand still" Connie said as she carefully placed a thermometer in Rita's ear, waiting for it to beep before frowning at the result, "here" she wrapped her own NHS hoodie around Rita's shoulders before unwrapping the foil blanket she'd brought with her and wrapping Rita in that too, "you should really be in resus with a temperature as low as yours" Connie said honestly as she wrapped the other blankets around Rita and gestured for her to make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"What...what is it?" Rita mumbled as she curled herself into a ball, pulling the blankets tightly around herself as she did.

"35.8, what were you doing out in this weather Rita, no one would have minded if you'd have said you couldn't get here, you didn't need to put your life in danger" Connie lectured the nurse as she carried the mugs of tea over to the sofa, handing Rita hers before sitting beside her and allowing the nurse to snuggle into her.

"I...I knew you'd be...be short staffed" Rita frowned, her fingers burning painfully, the heat from the mug a drastic change from the icy cold temperature of her hands, she'd put on two pairs of gloves before she left home but it hadn't been enough, she didn't think she'd ever been so cold in her life.

"And you thought getting hypothermia would help us?"

"So...sorry" Rita shivered.

"No, no I'm sorry" Connie gently kissed Rita's forehead, "I'm just worried about you Darling, how are you feeling other than being cold? I'm not sure I'm happy with your resp rate" she frowned as she gently took Rita's wrist, feeling for her pulse.

"I, I'm okay" Rita mumbled as a sudden feeling of fatigue rolled over her body.

"Don't close your eyes" Connie said softly, "keep talking to me."

"What...what about?"

"Anything" Connie said softly, shifting on the sofa so she could hold Rita closer, "talk to me about anything" she whispered as she kissed Rita's temple, feeling her icy cold skin beneath her lips.

"My head feels funny" Rita giggled slightly, "I'm so...it's all cold but there's a warm spot where you kissed me."

Connie smiled, happy that Rita didn't seem to be stumbling over her words as much as she was before, "I guess I'll have to give you more kisses then" Connie said softly as she carefully covered Rita's face in tiny kisses before brushing her lips against the nurse's own.

"I wanted to see you" Rita mumbled as their lips finally parted, "I came in because I wanted to see you."

"You could have skyped me."

"It's not the same."

Connie smiled, "anyone would think you were in love with me or something."

Rita chuckled and snuggled into Connie, her head on the consultant's shoulder, "that' might have something to do with the fact that I am."

"Getting delirious now are we?" Connie teased.

"No" Rita pouted, "I love you and I know you love me too."

"Yeah" Connie smiled as she placed another kiss to Rita's forehead, "I suppose you're right."

"I always am" Rita smiled softly.

"Are you starting to warm up now?"

Rita nodded, "a bit yeah, I can't wait to get in a hot shower tonight though."

"How about a nice long soak in a bubble bath."

"Mmm" Rita nuzzled into Connie, "it depends on whether or not I'd have company."

"Well" Connie pretended to think, "I suppose you should have some sort of observation tonight, what sort of doctor would I be if I let you go off on your own when you've already been put at risk of hypothermia once today?"

"I think you might have to hold me all night, just to make sure my temperature doesn't drop suddenly."

"I think you might be right" Connie nodded, "I'd hate for you to relapse" she whispered.

Rita chuckled slightly, "I'm sure you'd find a way to warm me up."

"Of course, I have plenty of spare blankets, and I could turn the heating up or…"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Rita pouted.

Connie chuckled and kissed Rita's forehead again as she held her close, "you must be feeling better if you've got that on your mind."

Rita nuzzled against Connie, "well I have got the undivided attention of the best medical professional in the whole hospital." Connie raised one eyebrow, "in the whole world" Rita corrected herself.

"Well recovered Nurse Freeman."

"Thanks"

"And you're pretty hot too, I suppose that's helped."

Connie laughed and shook her head, "sit up" she said softly, "let me get the thermometer so I can check your temperature."

Rita shook her head and tightened her grip on Connie, "nooooo, you're like my personal hot water bottle, I'm sure my temperature will drop if I let you go."

Connie chuckled and rolled her eyes, making no attempt to move, "and when exactly do you expect your temperature to stabalise again?"

Rita shrugged, "I'm not sure, how long is there until the end of your shift?" she asked cheekily.


	5. I Kissed A Girl

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 **I Kissed A Girl**

"Please?" Rita fluttered her eyelashes at the consultant sat beside her, papers scattered untidily over the coffee table, along with two, half full glasses of wine, the empty bottle on the floor by the corner of the sofa.

"No" Connie said firmly, "absolutely no way."

"But…"

Connie shook her head as she reached for her glass, "no Rita."

"But have you heard the lyrics Connie? They're perfect for us, I mean I even own cherry lipbalm."

"I have heard the lyrics Rita, that's exactly why I'm saying no."

"But Connie…" the nurse pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Rita" Connie chuckled as she leaned over to kiss Rita's pout, "I love you, and you know that more often than not I'm happy to compromise with you when you come up with some crazy idea but this time...I mean for a start, you might have kissed me and liked it but I'd like to think I was more than just an 'experimental game' to you."

"But I got so brave, drink in hand."

"The drink wasn't in your hand" Connie smiled as she thought back to the night of their first kiss, "the alcohol that night was most firmly in your blood stream."

"You were drunk too."

"Not drunk enough to follow my boss out of a bar, pull her into a dark alley and molest her."

Rita winked cheekily as she swallowed a mouthful of wine, "I don't remember you complaining, in fact…" she smirked as she too thought back, gently circling the rim of her wine glass with her index finger, "I might have kissed you first…"

"Kissed me, more like grabbed me, pushed me against the wall and rammed your tongue down my throat." Connie raised one eyebrow as she looked at Rita.

"Well, I might have done that, but if I remember correctly I didn't have my hand up my own top in the taxi" she challenged.

"No" Connie agreed, "no you didn't but that's probably because your hands were quite busy up my skirt weren't they?"

"Yeah" Rita laughed as she drained her glass, "yeah they were."

Connie smiled and kissed Rita softly, "shall I get another bottle?" she asked, gesturing to their empty glasses, "we're not working tomorrow."

Rita nodded, "yeah, why not, maybe if I get you drunk enough you'll agree with me."

"You can try" Connie laughed as she stood from the sofa, "but it's not going to work."

Connie left the room, returning a few moments later with a second bottle of wine to find Rita sat cross legged on the sofa, a glossy magazine on her lap but she wasn't paying any attention to it as she stared blankly into space, a dreamy smile on her face, "what are you grinning at?" she asked softly as she sat down beside her and refilled both their glasses.

"You" Rita smiled as she thanked Connie and picked up her glass again, "that night, the first night we…"

"Yes well…"

"I can't believe I woke up the next morning to you trying to sneak out on me."

"I thought it would be awkward if we…" Connie didn't get chance to finish before Rita continued with her story.

"I woke up and you were in your underwear by the door, you had your clothes in one hand and your shoes in the other as you tried to leave before I woke up."

"I thought it was just going to be a one off, I thought I'd save all the awkwardness and embarrassment of us talking about it being a one time thing and go to work."

"You were trying to sneak out."

"Yes Rita, we've established that."

"But Connie" Rita laughed, "we were in your house...In your bed!"

Connie's cheeks flushed pink, "I know" she frowned, "but when I woke up you were fast asleep, I knew you weren't working and…" she shrugged softly and looked down at her wine glass, "you looked so peaceful, so settled, I didn't want to wake you up" she whispered.

Rita smiled softly and gently took hold of Connie's chin, forcing the consultant to look at her, "I love you" she whispered as she gently brushed their lips together.

Connie smiled, "I love you too."

"And now you get to wake up with me every morning."

"Yes, well, you were quite well behaved that first night, now I'm stuck with you you steal the duvet, you wriggle, you've got the boniest elbows and coldest feet I've ever felt on another person and I've lost count of the number of times I've woken on the edge of the bed because you're laid out like a starfish."

"If you cuddled with me I wouldn't need to wriggle because I wouldn't be trying to find you in my sleep, and you'd have plenty of duvet if you were snuggled into me" Rita poked her tongue out cheekily, "and stop sleeping on the edge to get away from me" she pouted before smirking slightly, "I don't remember either of us being well behaved that night though, I mean you…"

"I meant when you were sleeping" Connie interrupted, she didn't think she'd ever forget the sight of waking up to Rita sleeping beside her for the first time, the usually strong woman looked so innocent, so young as she slept peacefully. Connie had taken the time to commit every single inch of her face to her memory that morning before making the heartbreaking decision to leave, she was certain she could pinpoint every single one of the handful of freckles that danced over Rita's nose once she'd wiped away the fine layer of foundation she'd worn to work. She only had to close her eyes and she could see her now, one hand grasping the top of the duvet as she held it to her chin, the thick covers moving slightly with each breath Rita took, her short blonde hair sticking up randomly from where it had rubbed against the pillowcase and if she thought about it enough Connie was almost certain she could hear the nurse's soft breaths, she could still feel the air brushing over her cheek every time Rita exhaled. She could still remember the exact moment Rita woke the next morning, a dreamy sigh as she rolled onto her back, she could still see the frown that formed when, after reaching out her left arm, Rita had found herself alone. She could see Rita shuffling slightly before she sat up, the duvet clutched against her chest for modesty as she took in her surroundings before finally noticing Connie. Connie remembered the crack in Rita's voice when she asked Connie if she was leaving, she remembered how surprised she was to find tears filling her eyes as she'd nodded and simply said she was going to work. She remembered Rita's solemn nod and a promise to be out of the way as soon as she could before Rita stood from the bed, modesty forgotten as she began pulling on her clothes to leave.

Connie didn't realise how long she'd been daydreaming for until she felt Rita's lips brush a temple, her fingers gently combing through Connie's long hair as the older woman's head had come to rest on her shoulder, "you okay?" she asked softly when she noticed Connie seemed to be back with her.

"Yeah" Connie nodded against Rita's shoulder, "sorry."

"You don't need to apologise."

"We haven't really got very far have we?" Connie asked as she gestured to the papers and magazines on the coffee table, reaching forwards to pick up a notebook that she'd been jotting things down in earlier in the evening.

"We've got the most important things sorted" Rita said softly, her arm snaking around Connie's waist, "the venues were sorted months ago, we've both got our outfits sorted, you only want a small ceremony and Charlie and Zoe have agreed to be our witnesses, we've got the catering sorted for the reception."

"Which I still can't believe you've talked me into."

Rita chuckled, "They're our colleagues and our friends" she said softly, "they want to share our happiness, they want to celebrate with us."

"They're hoping for a free bar"

"They'll be bringing presents" Rita smirked, "but there isn't really that much else to sort" she pointed to the blank space on the page beneath where Connie had written 'music' "you know what you could put in there."

"No."

"But Connie"

Connie chuckled, "how about a compromise?"

"Depends what it is."

"I refuse to have 'I kissed a girl' played at our wedding, I will however make sure it's played at the reception."

"As our first dance?"

"Maybe"

Rita smiled slightly and pulled Connie closer, "I'm sure I could convince you…" she mumbled against Connie's lips before kissing her

Connie nodded into the kiss, "I might need quite a lot of convincing."

Rita smirked as she gently laid her hand on Connie's thigh, "I'm sure that can be arranged" she whispered in between kisses.

Connie smiled as she gently laid her forehead against Rita's, "I love you."

Rita took the opportunity to steal another kiss, "I love you too, even if you don't appreciate my great taste in music."

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah" Rita grinned, "but I'm your idiot."

"Promise?"

Rita nodded, her forehead still against Connie's, "I promise."


	6. Take Me Home

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

 _I have been so rubbish at updating this, but my laptop broke and I've had some stuff going that I won't bore you all with that made me not want to write but I'm trying to get back into it now. This was going to be a sadish oneshot based on the Jess Glynne song 'Take Me Home' but once I started writing it kinda took on a life of it's own so I hope it's okay._

 _Becks, I've have something similar to what you suggested half written since the ep where Jacob got shot but it never seems to read right so I always end up deleting bits and giving up lol. I'll try my best to get it finished for you though._

* * *

 **Take Me** **Home**

"Lofty, have you seen Rita?" Connie asked, frustrated that she'd been looking for the nurse for almost half an hour with no luck.

"No sorry, have you tried her office?" he suggested helpfully.

Connie nodded, it had been the first place she'd looked when a cursory glance around the ward had failed to reveal the woman she wanted to see, "when she reappears, tell her I'm looking for her."

Lofty nodded, "yes Mrs Beauchamp." He waited until Connie was safely back in her office before picking up the phone and dialing Rita's number, it rang for a while before being diverted to voicemail, "Hi, Rita, it's me, Lofty. I'm not sure where you are but Mrs Beauchamp's on the warpath, I just thought I'd warn you so erm, yeah, you might want to come back before she hunts you down."

Nobody failed to notice Connie's foul mood as the day progressed, she'd meant to be meeting with Rita before lunch but the nurse had seemingly gone AWOL, nobody had seen her for hours and her mobile went unanswered, she'd never tell anyone but, along with several other members of staff, Connie was beginning to worry about Rita, her disappearance so out of character for the nurse so passionate about her job that she rarely left the department on time at the end of her shifts.

Connie spent a while stabilising a patient in resus and decided to try calling Rita again for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon as she made her way back to her office. However this time something was different, as she walked past the nurse's office Connie swore she heard a phone ringing inside. Curiosity, and concern for her colleague, got the better of her and she pushed open the door without bothering to knock. She was right, Rita's phone was on her desk, "Rita?" Connie called into the seemingly empty room, her worry increasing when, as Connie expected, there was no reply.

She was about to leave the room, and possibly call the police, when she heard it, the quiet hiccup of a sob that couldn't quite be held back. Connie froze in the doorway before closing the door and walking back into the room, searching for the source of the noise. It took a moment but Connie finally found the woman she'd spent most of the day looking for, but instead of putting her mind at ease she only became more concerned about the other woman.

The usually strong nurse was curled into a ball, her back against a filing cabinet hiding her from the door, her knees were curled to her chest and her cheeks wet with tears that were still falling from her eyes, her shoulders shook as she began to sob again, no longer feeling like she needed to hold back, she wanted to be on her own but it was too late now so she didn't feel like she needed to hide any more, "I'm sorry" she mumbled, frantically wiping at her eyes, she knew she was being stupid, that she should pull herself together and get back to work but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Connie said nothing but took a box of tissues from the desk before sitting down on the floor beside Rita and holding them out. Rita nodded in thanks and took the tissues, wiping her eyes and nose even though it was useless, the tears refused to stop falling. "Did you walk in this morning?" Connie asked and Rita nodded, "I'll call you a taxi, you can't work in this state."

"I'm sorry" Rita hiccuped, "I, I…"

"You don't need to explain" Connie said as she stood up and brushed imaginary creases from her trousers, "just try and get yourself together before your shift tomorrow."

Rita managed to pull herself together long enough to change from her uniform and make her way out to the taxi Connie had called her, and she shed only a few tears on the short drive home. It didn't last long though, she'd barely stepped into her house when she saw it mocking her, a picture on the mantlepiece reminding her of all she'd lost. She broke down, knocking the picture to the floor, not flinching as the glass shattered against the corner of the hearth, she didn't care any more, she didn't care about anything, her tears once again rolled down her face as she knocked everything from the mantlepiece before moving onto the rest of the room. She slid down against the wall once she'd used up all her energy, the room was trashed but Rita didn't care, she wanted a drink, she wanted to drink herself into oblivion and hopefully never wake up.

She spent almost an hour sobbing in her living room before making her way into the kitchen, she knew exactly what she wanted, the bottle of vodka in the back of the cupboard under the sink. She briefly thought about how long she'd been sober, about how long the bottle had been gathering dust but she couldn't do it any more, it was the only thing she could think of, and as much as she hated herself for doing so, she unscrewed the bottle and took a large gulp of the clear liquid. She didn't feel the burn of the liquid as it ran down her throat, she only felt relief, she knew from experience that soon she'd be numb, soon a comforting haze would fill her head and she wouldn't have to think about anything, she wouldn't have to feel anything, it wouldn't take long for the darkness to take over and then, if she was lucky, she'd wake up to find today had all been a horrible dream.

As much as Connie hated to admit it, by the time the end of her shift rolled around, she was still worried about Rita, she'd never seen another person as broken as the nurse had been earlier, so, before she had chance to change her mind she looked up Rita's address on her computer, intending to check on the nurse on her way home.

"Connie" she was halfway across the car park when she heard Charlie call her name and she stopped, allowing him to catch up with her. "Have you spoken to Rita since this afternoon?" he asked quietly so he wasn't overheard, Connie had been honest with him, she'd told him how Rita had been when she found her and that as Rita wasn't in any state to return to work so Connie had sent her home.

"No" Connie shook her head, "I haven't."

"Do you think I should go over to see her? I can say you told me she'd gone home because she wasn't feeling well?" he suggested.

"I erm, I was going to go and check she was okay" Connie admitted.

Charlie smiled, "I'll leave you to it then, you do know how to do tea and sympathy right?" he teased playfully.

Connie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will too" Charlie agreed, "I'll let you get off then, you've got my number if you need anything."

"Thanks Charlie" Connie smiled, saying goodnight to him before walking over to her car and putting Rita's address into her sat nav.

A long period of sobriety had lowered Rita's tolerance for alcohol and it wasn't long before the edges of her vision began to blur slightly and her brain began to feel like cotton wool. There was a tiny voice in her head telling her she should stop, she could stop now, force herself up the stairs to bed and sleep it off but the other voice was louder so she raised the bottle to her lips again and again until it slipped from her hands as she leant back against the kitchen cabinets.

Connie frowned and double checked the piece of paper that she'd scribbled Rita's address on, daylight was rapidly fading and the house in front of her was the only house in the street that was still engulfed in darkness. Her heart sank, she hoped that Rita simply wasn't in, that she was with a friend or a relative and she was safe but the doctor in her knew something wasn't right. She knocked firmly on the door but got no response, although Rita had heard the noise she'd made no effort to move, Connie knocked again and got no response so decided she'd try the door handle, if it was locked she'd leave Rita a note asking the nurse to call her but as Connie pushed down on the handle the door creaked open.

Connie wasn't sure what to do next, she'd expected the door to be locked, at least then she'd have been able to convince herself Rita was out somewhere and she was fine but now, now she didn't know what to do, Rita was obviously in the house, "Rita?" Connie called, now beginning to worry that there was something seriously wrong with the nurse, something that had stopped her coming to the door. She stepped into the hallway and made her way into the living room, her heart beginning to race when she saw that the room had been completely trashed. She slipped off her shoes and pulled her phone from her pocket, ready to call 999 as she made her way quietly into the empty dining room before sighing in relief as she found Rita propped up against the kitchen cupboard mumbling quietly to herself, the vodka bottle once again safely clutched to her chest.

"Rita?" Connie knelt beside her, "can I take this?" she asked, easily removing the bottle from her loose grasp and placing it on the sideboard out of Rita's eyeline.

"Connie" Rita frowned, trying to make her eyes focus on the woman in front of her, "you're in my house."

"I know I am, I came to see how you were after earlier."

Rita didn't hear Connie, instead she clumsily reached out to touch her cheek, Connie reaching up to wrap her hand gently around Rita's wrist, "you're so beautiful" Rita slurred, "and your hair's so soft, it feels like clouds" she mumbled as she moved her hand from Connie's cheek to stroke at her hair, "I bet it smells nice, I bet you smell nice, can I smell you?" She didn't wait for a reply before touching Connie's cheek, "you're so soft, so, so soft, you're soft and beautiful and your hair is like clouds."

Connie smiled softly, "I'm going to get you some water" she said softly, finding a clean glass on the draining board and filling it up with cold water before passing it to Rita, "drink it slowly" she said, covering Rita's hands with her own to help her lift the glass to her lips. Rita's gaze didn't leave Connie's face, she felt the glass brush at her lips and, as Connie told her to, took several small sips, "have you got it?" Connie asked, waiting for Rita to nod before letting go of the glass and simply sitting beside Rita, the nurse's eyes still fixed on her face.

"Oh" Rita frowned as she went to take another drink but missed her mouth and accidentally poured the water down her front.

"It's okay" Connie took the glass from Rita and placed it on the floor before standing to get the tea towel she'd seen on the side, "we can just…" Connie frowned as she turned to find Rita tangled in her tshirt as she tried to pull it over her head, "what are you doing?"

"It's wet" Rita frowned, "I need to take it off."

"We can dry it…"

"No" Rita interrupted, "I need to take it off."

"Okay" Connie helped Rita take off the t shirt, not wanting to argue with the drunken nurse, "is that better?"

Rita nodded as she looked down at herself, "this is a crap bra" she told Connie, "I've got nicer ones."

"I'm sure you have."

"You've still got your top on" Rita frowned, "that's not fair."

Connie laughed, "I didn't spill water down myself and insist on getting undressed."

"I…" Rita frowned and looked down at her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm wearing a crap bra" she mumbled as she tried to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked her.

"I've got better bras" Rita repeated, "I, if you're going to see me in my underwear it needs to be nice underwear" she pulled the waistband of her jeans away from her skin and glanced downwards, "I don't even match."

"It doesn't matter" Connie said simply, wanting Rita to sober up a bit more before she moved anywhere."

"I bet you've got nice underwear" Rita nodded, "better than mine."

Connie laughed, "come on, sit down, drink your water" she said softly as she held out the glass that was still half full, "try not to spill it this time" she joked as Rita sat back against the cupboards, she drank a bit of water before suddenly sitting bolt upright, "what's wrong?"

"We need to ring the police" Rita said seriously.

Connie frowned, "why?"

"I had, erm…" Rita screwed her face up as she tried to remember what she'd lost, "I had some vodka" she finally announced, "I had it but now it's gone, someone's stolen it, we need to ring the police."

"No one's stolen your vodka"

"It's gone"

"You drank it all" Connie lied.

"Oh" Rita slumped back against the cupboard, "that's sad."

Connie simply smiled, usually she detested drunken people, but with Rita it was different, maybe it was because the nurse wasn't angry or violent and wasn't clogging up a hospital bed or causing a scene in the hospital, she was calm and almost childlike and she seemed quite content just sitting on the kitchen floor occasionally mumbling something to herself, she was no risk to herself or anyone else, and Connie was surprised to find herself happy to just sit with her.

"Why do you flirt with Jacob?" Rita broke Connie from her thoughts, "you can do so much better for him?"

"Really?"

"Mhm, you're really pretty, prettier than a princess, and you're really nice, you could have anyone."

"Like who?"

"Like me" Rita giggled before shaking her head, "not me, no, no, anyone someone better than me, just not Jacob, he's, he's ewwy"

"Ewwy?" Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's ewwy." Rita nodded before beginning to play with the t shirt she held on her lap, "I don't want him to hurt you" she mumbled.

Connie reached for Rita's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm touched by your concern but don't you think I'm big enough to look after myself?" Rita shrugged, "can I ask what happened in your living room?" Connie asked softly.

Rita frowned, "I think I broke it."

"Broke what?"

Rita shrugged and gestured into the living room, "it made me mad?"

"The living room made you mad?" Connie frowned, not sure what Rita meant.

"The picture made me mad" Rita whispered, tears filling her eyes as she remembered everything.

"Which picture?"

"At the beach, Iain, he…" Rita hid her face in her t shirt as her tears rolled freely down her cheeks, "he's been seeing someone else, she's pregnant."

"Oh Rita" Connie sighed, squeezing her hand again, "I'm sorry to hear that.

"What's wrong with me" Rita sobbed.

"There's nothing wrong with you Rita, nothing at all."

"There is, there must be, Mark…" Rita felt sick even mentioning his name, "you hate me, I wasn't good enough for Iain..."

"I don't hate you." Connie interrupted, "I don't hate you at all" she said as she shuffled closer to Rita and wrapped her arm around the nurse's bare shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Connie was surprised when Rita instantly curled into her, clutching at her top, her tears wet against Connie's neck, "you're okay" Connie said quietly as she held Rita, "you're okay."

"I like you" Rita mumbled against Connie's neck, "I really really like you a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that" Connie chuckled slightly

"Sometimes when you're talking to me I can't concentrate because all I want to do is kiss you" Rita confessed, her head still buried in the crook of Connie's neck, "I bet you taste like unicorns and rainbows and summer and strawberries and all the nice things" Rita mused.

Connie laughed, "it's probably more likely to be coffee and toothpaste."

Rita lifted her head from Connie's shoulder, "I could kiss you and find out?" she offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Connie said softly as she tucked a strand of Rita's hair behind her ear.

"Why not?" Rita pouted.

"Because you've been drinking and, as I don't think you'd be telling me these things of you were sober I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret in the morning."

"Would you kiss me if I was sober?"

Connie felt her cheeks flush red and looked down at her lap, "I erm, I think maybe we should talk once you've sobered up" she caught sight of her watch and was surprised to see how much time had passed since she'd arrived at Rita's, "it's getting late" she told the nurse, "we should get you up to bed so you can sleep off that vodka."

"Will you come with me?" Rita asked.

Connie nodded, "I'll come upstairs and make sure you're settled" she said as she stood to her feet and held her hands out, "steady" she smiled as she felt Rita stumble slightly before getting her balance, "we'll take it nice and slowly yeah."

Connie kept her arm around Rita's waist as she helped her up the stairs and into Rita's bedroom, "where are your pyjamas?" Connie asked as she sat Rita on the edge of the bed.

"Top drawer" Rita pointed to the chest of drawers by the window before frowning, "I need to pee."

Connie laughed, "I'm afraid you're on your own with that one, I can help you to the bathroom but after that…"

Rita shook her head, "I'll manage" she nodded as she hauled herself to her feet, "come on Rita" she encouraged herself, "you can do this." Connie watched as Rita slowly made her way out of the room, frowning again as she stumbled slightly into the doorframe, "watch where you're going idiot" she told the wood before stumbling off along the landing.

"Better?" Connie asked as Rita walked back into the room a while later.

Rita nodded, "I cleaned my teeth and washed my face too" she smiled proudly.

"Well done" Connie passed Rita the pyjamas she'd found in the drawer, "I'll wait outside while you change." She waited on the landing until Rita called her back in and smiled slightly as she saw Rita had managed to get herself into bed and was holding the duvet up to her chin, her jeans now thrown carelessly into the corner of the room, "do you need anything before I go?"

"Will you stay?" Rita asked shyly, "just until I fall asleep."

Connie nodded, "Only until you fall asleep though" she said as she sat on the empty side of the bed. "What?" she asked softly a few minutes later when she saw Rita staring at her.

"Are you here?" Rita asked softly, reaching out from under the covers to gently touch Connie's cheek, "I've dreamt about this so many times."

"I'm here" Connie nodded, holding Rita's hand in her own, "you're not dreaming, and if you still want to talk when you're sober we can do that, but if you want to forget everything you've said tonight then that's okay too. I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

Rita nodded and yawned slightly, "thank you."

"Close your eyes" Connie said softly, "get some rest, you'll feel better when you wake up."

Rita nodded again, "night" she mumbled as she closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Connie sat with Rita until she was certain the nurse was asleep before making her way downstairs and tidying up the mess Rita had made in the living room, she swore slightly as she cut her finger on a shard of broken glass and sighed sadly when she came across the picture Rita said had made her mad, she looked so happy, so carefree and Connie was surprised to find anger bubbling inside her, who the hell did Iain think he was to take that away from Rita?

Once she'd tiedied up the room she went into the kitchen, finding her shoes, coat and bag exactly where she'd left them earlier in the night. She refilled the glass with water before taking a packet of paracetamol and a notepad and pen from her bag.

Daylight was streaming through a tiny gap in the curtains when Rita woke the next morning, "what the…? she mumbled, her head pounding and her mouth feeling like sandpaper. She briefly closed her eyes before forcing them open again, "shit" the sunlight could only mean one thing, she'd overslept and was late for work. She reached for her phone before frowning when she saw the water and paracetamol that sat beside her phone along with a folded sheet of paper. She gratefully swallowed the pills with half the glass of water before picking up the paper, her shift forgotten as she tried to focus on Connie's neat scrawl.

'Rita, firstly I've turned off your alarm, take today off, sober up and try and get your head together, I know it's hard when a relationship ends, but it's Iain's loss, you deserve better than him. I've tiedied up your living room and you've probably already found the paracetamol and the water, make sure you drink plenty of fluids, get something to eat and rest when you need to. I'll lock the door on my way out and push the key through your letterbox. Enjoy your day off and call me if you need anything.'

Connie had signed her name at the bottom and added her phone number and Rita couldn't help but smile as she gently ran her thumb over the blue ink, she'd seen a different side to Connie the previous night, she'd seen Connie as opposed to Mrs Beauchamp and it only made the feelings she had towards the clinical lead grow stronger. She clumsily reached for her phone and typed out a message to Connie.

'Thank you for last night, I'm sorry you had to spend your evening sitting on my kitchen floor. If I haven't made things awkward, would you like to come over again tonight? I'll cook dinner to say thank you. Rita x'

Rita picked up the water and took another sip, smiling as her phone lit up straight away with a reply from Connie, 'You haven't made things awkward at all, I'd love to have dinner with you tonight, I'm due to finish at 6 but I'll let you know if I'm delayed. How are you feeling this morning? x'

'I feel a bit rough if I'm honest but the paracetamol and water you left have helped thanks. Do you have any allergies or anything, I'd rather not kill you with my cooking x."

Connie laughed as she read the message, 'No, I'm not allergic to anything. And I'm glad to hear you don't feel too bad, is there anything you want me to bring tonight?'

'Just yourself. I'll see you later. x'

'You certainly will x'

Rita collapsed back into her soft pillows smiling happily, she might have a pounding headache but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face, Connie had willingly agreed to spend time with her out of work. Rita had admitted how she felt about the clinical lead and she hadn't laughed or been scared off, Connie knew Rita liked her and she still wanted to come over. As Rita's eyelids began to grow heavy again, she couldn't help but wonder if Connie liked her too.

It was slightly after 6 when Connie managed to leave the hospital and she sent Rita a text to let her know she was on her way before getting in her car, surprised to find herself looking forward to spending another evening in the blonde's company.

"Connie, hi" Rita beamed as she opened the door a while later.

"Hi" Connie smiled, failing to stop her eyes moving over Rita's body, she'd never seen the nurse looking so casual, she wore skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt but her face was free of her usual make up and her hair hung loose around her face, still damp from the shower she'd taken earlier revealing a natural wave that only seemed to enhance the face Connie couldn't stop staring at.

"Do you want to come in?" Rita blushed slightly as she noticed Connie looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry" Connie held out a bottle towards Rita, "I bought this, it's non alcoholic, I didn't want to turn up empty handed but I thought after last night…"

"Yeah" Rita laughed, "thanks, but you really didn't have to bring anything. Do you want to come through? I've made carbonara the sauce is ready but I thought I'd cook the pasta when you got here so it wasn't overcooked if you were a bit late leaving work."

Connie nodded and slipped off her shoes, placing them neatly beside Rita's at the bottom of the stairs, "that sounds lovely thank you."

"Here, let me" Rita took Connie's coat after she'd slipped it off, carefully hanging it on the coat rack she'd only bothered to hang a week or so ago.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Connie asked as she followed Rita through to the kitchen.

Rita shook her head and took two wine glasses from the cupboard as she gestured to the table already set for two, "you just sit down and relax" she smiled.

Connie took a seat at the table and thanked Rita as she was handed a glass of the non alcoholic wine she'd brought with her. As Rita turned back to the pans on the hob, Connie couldn't help but smile, there was something about the situation that just seemed so 'right'. She'd be lying if she said she'd never been attracted to women in the past and there was just something about the nurse that she couldn't help but like. She'd been surprised at Rita's drunken revelations, she'd never expected Rita to feel the same way, she'd never expected the other women to voice her own feelings so well, there were times Rita was infuriatingly stubborn but Connie still wanted to grab her in the corridor and kiss her until they both ran out of breath. She smirked slightly to herself as she imagined stopping one of Rita's rants by simply kissing her without warning.

"Here you are" Rita placed a bowl of garlic bread in the middle of the table along with two large plates of steaming pasta.

"This looks and smells amazing" Connie smiled.

"I hope it tastes good too" Rita laughed as she sat opposite Connie.

"I'm sure it will, thank you."

Rita gestured for Connie to start eating, "it's the least I can do after last night."

Connie shrugged, "it's okay" she said softly, "I'm just glad I found you before you did anything stupid."

"Yeah, me too, and erm, I'm sorry about what I said."

Connie swallowed the mouthful of pasta she'd been chewing, "you don't need to apologise." They ate in silence for a while before Connie spoke again, "were you...did you mean what you said or was it just the alcohol?"

Rita kept her gaze focused on her plate as she wiped up the remains of her sauce with a slice of garlic bread, "I erm…" her cheeks flushed red, "I do find you attractive, but it's okay, I don't expect you to feel the same way and I won't let it come between us at work."

"Rita" Connie said softly, "look at me…" Rita shyly lifted her gaze to meet Connie's, "Jacob asked me out tonight, he wanted to take me to a michelin starred restaurant, I turned him down to come and see you."

"You…"

"I chose you over him" Connie said simply, "I thought I'd enjoy my evening more if I spent it with you than with Jacob."

Rita felt the flush in her cheeks spread to the point where she was certain her entire face was bright red, "I, erm…" she was completely lost for words.

"Do you want to find out if my kisses taste like unicorns and rainbows?" Connie asked slowly, not sure if she was pushing things too quickly. Rita bit her lip and nodded shyly so Connie stood up, and stepped around the table, holding her hands out to Rita.

Rita let Connie take her hands and help her to her feet, almost before she had time to think about it Rita felt Connie's lips brush gently against her own and she gasped softly, the action allowing Connie's tongue to enter her mouth, the consultant's hands moving to rest on her hips, gently pulling her closer. Rita swore she felt her heart stop, she'd dreamt so many times of this moment, she almost felt she was dreaming, Connie Beauchamp was in her kitchen, Connie Beauchamp was kissing her. It didn't take long for Rita to come to her senses, dream or not, she was going to make the most of this moment so she wrapped her arms around Connie's waist and continued to kiss her.

"So…?" Connie asked slightly breathlessly, waiting for Rita's answer once their lips finally parted.

Rita shrugged, her lips just millimetres away from Connie's, "I think I might need to kiss you again to be sure."

Connie chuckled slightly and took Rita's hand again, leading her through the living room and over to the sofa, "we'd better get comfortable then hadn't we."

Rita nodded and sat down, pulling Connie to sit beside her, "I suppose we had" she whispered before her lips met Connie's again.


	7. The Lucky One

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 _I got this idea last night and it just wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it, I haven't proofread because I think I'd probably end up changing my mind and deleting it all if I did so I'm sorry for any typos/errors. I've found a couple of half written oneshots on my laptop that I started before it broke so I'm going to try and get those finished off so hopefully it won't be too long before I update again._

* * *

 **The Lucky One**

"Rita" Connie grumbled as once again she was woken by her restless wife's arm being flung over her face as the blonde tossed and turned beside her, "what have I told you about…"

"Mumma, shhh" a tiny voice mumbled as Connie pushed Rita's arm off her head. It was only then that Connie noticed their three year old daughter Emily was curled right into her side, clutching Connie's pyjamas to stop herself falling off the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing in here hmm?" Connie asked, running her fingers through soft blonde curls as she shuffled closer to Rita, gently pulling the toddler away from the edge of the bed.

"Sleeping" she reached out and placed her index finger on Connie's lips, "now shh, it's bedtime."

Connie laughed and kissed her daughter's head, "sweet dreams beautiful" she whispered, sighing in relief as Rita shifted slightly in her sleep before becoming still, maybe Connie would manage some sleep after all.

She was wrong, it was less than an hour later when she woke to quiet whimpering, "shh" she automatically began to rub circles on her daughter's back without opening her eyes, "you're okay baby Mumma's got you." Not long after their daughter turned 2, she began frequently waking her parents, begging them to save her from the monsters that made their way into her bedroom after nightfall. Cuddles, a new nightlight and a lavender scented spray that was promised to keep monsters away had all but stopped the nightmares but their daughter still suffered occasionally. It was only as Connie kissed her daughter's head for a third time that the sleep deprived consultant realised the girl was still sound asleep, the whimpers were coming from the other side of the bed, from her wife.

"Rita" Connie whispered, not wanting to wake their daughter, "Rita darling" she gently shook the blonde's shoulders as she whimpered again, her legs beginning to twitch under the duvet and Connie instantly knew what the problem was. She gently untangled her pyjama top from her daughter's grasp and climbed over the toddler, not exactly sure how she managed to get out of bed without waking her.

She stretched her back once she was out of bed before hearing another pained whimper, reminding her why she was out of bed at 4am in the first place. She walked around to the bottom of the bed, lifting the covers just enough to slip her hands underneath so she could rub at Rita's legs, knowing she'd found the right spot when she heard a content sigh slip from her wife's lips.

"Mumma" Rita now settled, Connie was contemplating how to get back into the middle of the bed without waking either of the other occupants when her daughter solved the problem for her, usually she'd have no problem moving the toddler to the middle but Rita was so restless lately and Connie would rather the blonde fidgeted and kicked against her and not their daughter.

"Yes baby?" Connie moved round the bed and brushed the girl's hair back from her face.

"Why aren't you asleep in bed?" she yawned.

Connie yawned too, "I'd just got up to go to the toilet" she lied, not wanting her to worry.

"Oh" the toddler sat up in bed too, "can I come with you? I need a wee but it's all dark."

"Of course" Connie lifted the toddler onto her hip, the girl snuggling tiredly into her mother as she was carried into the ensuite, Connie shutting the door before turning on the light so it didn't wake Rita. Both Connie and Emily used the bathroom before Connie helped her daughter wash her hands and once again lifted her to her hip, "shall we get you back in your own bed hey?" she asked quietly, the toddler already beginning to fall asleep again.

"Your bed" she still managed to mumble.

"But Mr Bear and all your animals will be getting lonely, there isn't enough room for them all in my bed." Connie tried to convince the toddler to go back to her own room, "you've got your nightlight and the big bathroom light's on so you won't be scared if you wake up. And there'll be lots of room for you to spread out, you won't have to be right on the edge"

Emily nodded against Connie's neck, "my bed Mumma, but you tuck me in?"

"Of course" Connie nodded, slightly relieved that, not only was the girl happy to go back in her own bed, she hadn't demanded a time consuming story, if Rita was settled Connie might manage another hour of uninterrupted sleep before her alarm woke her.

It didn't take long for Connie to get Emily settled and she made her way back to the master bedroom wanting nothing more than to relax into the memory foam mattress and tuck the thick duvet around her tired body.

Luck wasn't on her side though, it was obvious as soon as Connie walked into the room that Rita had moved in the short time it had taken Connie to take Emily to the toilet and get her back in bed and she was now sprawled out taking up most of the bed. Connie sighed and made her way into the spare bedroom taking the duvet and pillows from the bed so she could sleep in the bedroom floor.

She'd offered to sleep in the spare room when Rita first began getting restless in her sleep but it wasn't to be, her simple suggestion of letting the nurse have the entire king sized bed to herself had ended in the other woman sobbing apologies, clinging to Connie and begging her not to leave so she'd stayed, clinging to the edge of the bed each night to try and avoid Rita's flailing limbs.

Connie settled herself down on the floor on Rita's side of the bed so her wife would see her if she woke, glancing at the alarm clock she saw it was 4.37, her alarm was set for 6, she just hoped she'd be able to get the hour of uninterrupted sleep she was so desperate for.

She managed it...almost, she woke when she heard Rita sleepily padding to the ensuite just after 5 but she was able to fall almost straight back to sleep, Rita not awake enough to realise that her wife was sleeping on the floor instead of beside her in bed. The next time Connie saw the clock it was 5.57 so she yawned and stretched, kneeling up to turn off the alarm before smiling as she watched Rita sleep, there was a small smile on the blonde's lips as her hand rested gently on the pillow where her wife usually laid, "I love you so much" she whispered, kissing her cheek before she took the duvet and pillows back to the spare bed.

"Mumma" Emily yawned, walking out onto the landing, a tatty pink bear clutched in her left hand, "I'm awake."

"I can see that Darling" Connie smiled, "did you have a nice sleep."

Emily nodded, "hungry."

"Well" Connie tapped her daughter's nose gently, "if we're quick I think we'll have time to make pancakes before I go to work."

The toddler's face lit up, "really? With syrup and berries?" Connie nodded and Emily grabbed at her hand, "come on then" she beamed, leading Connie to the stairs.

Connie lifted Emily to sit on the worktop once they were downstairs, "okay, you sit there and I'll get what we need."

Emily nodded, gently swinging her legs before frowning as she watched Connie, "Mumma" she frowned, "I don't want bacon."

"The bacon isn't for you baby don't worry."

"Mummy's bacon?"

Connie nodded and laughed, "pancakes for you, bacon for Mummy and cereal for Mumma."

"No" Emily shook her head, "pancakes for Emmy and Mumma."

"Hmm" Connie pretended to think, usually she prefered a healthier diet, pancakes were a rare treat for her daughter, but Connie could never say no to the girl, especially not when she was smiling sweetly like she was now, "okay, pancakes for Emily and Mumma" she smiled.

"Muuuuuuummmmmyyyyy" Emily called as she walked into her parent's bedroom almost an hour later, carefully carrying a plate loaded with bacon "waaaakey waaaaakey."

Rita yawned and stretched before heaving herself into a sitting position and rubbing at her eyes, "hello baby" she mumbled, still half asleep as she held her hands out to her daughter.

"I gots you bacon" Emily smiled, holding out the plate to Rita who took it gratefully before helping the toddler onto the bed.

"Thank you Darling" Rita kissed Emily's hair "are you going to help me eat it all?"

"Nope" Emily giggled, "I had pancakes and syrup and berries with Mumma." she pointed to the woman Rita hadn't noticed standing in the doorway watching her wife and child.

Rita gasped playfully and smiled at her wife, "Mumma had pancakes?"

"Yep" Emily nodded, "and berries but no syrup."

Connie smiled and walked over to the bed, putting the tray she was carrying onto the bedside table so she could kiss the woman she loved, "Good Morning" she smiled softly, "you've got tea and toast to go with a full pack of bacon."

Rita groaned softly at the mention of the bacon, "you know I love you."

"Hmm" Connie teased, "because I cook you bacon or because I woke before you did when you got cramp in the night?"

"I woke you again?"

Connie nodded and softly kissed Rita's lips, "I don't mind, I know you can't help it, you were a bit restless and then you got cramp but you settled again once I'd massaged your leg, we ended up with a little monkey in here too." Connie said, deciding to leave out the fact she'd ended up sleeping on the floor.

Rita smiled and looked at Emily, "did you have a bad dream?"

Emily shook her head, "I just waked up and wanted cuddles. I cuddled Mumma then we went for a wee together and she tucked me back in my bed."

"I'm glad you didn't have a bad dream" Rita smiled softly as she ate some more bacon, "and I'm sorry for waking you" she told Connie.

"It's okay Darling, I know you don't do it on purpose."

"I'm still sorry" Rita whispered, "are you working today?"

Connie nodded and glanced at her watch, "I should probably get dressed, I won't be in for long, Dylan's away on a course and Zoe's got a meeting upstairs so I said I'd go in and cover until Zoe's done, is that okay?"

Rita nodded, "I'm fine, if I need you I'll call you. Me and Em can have a nice quiet morning snuggled in here watching Princess films can't we, then if we ask really nicely Mumma might take us out for pizza when she gets home."

"Mumma" Emily gasped, "can we, can we?"

Connie laughed and kissed first Rita then Emily, "only if you're good for Mummy."

"Mumma" Emily frowned, "I'm always good."

"You are" Connie agreed, "so yes, I'll take you for pizza when I get home" she kissed Rita again, "I'm going to get ready, I'll come and see you before I go."

Rita finished her breakfast before heaving herself from the bed, promising her daughter she'd be back soon before going in search of her wife.

"You okay?" Connie asked when she saw Rita walk into the main bathroom where Connie was applying her makeup.

Rita nodded and carefully sat on the edge of the bath, "I just wanted to see you" she whispered.

Connie smiled and put down her mascara, holding her arms out for her wife who accepted the hug gratefully, pushing herself as close to the other woman as physically possible, Rita had thought her stomach was huge when she'd been 41 weeks pregnant with Emily but now she was almost 38 weeks pregnant with twins, the bump she'd had with her first pregnancy seemed tiny in comparison and Connie wasn't even sure how Rita managed to stand up any more. "Are you sure you're okay?" Connie asked as she gently rubbed Rita's back.

Rita nodded, "I want to cry but there's nothing wrong" she mumbled, "and I know I'll be okay with Em while you're at work but I don't want you to leave us."

"Oh Darling, I'm not going to be in for long." Everyone had been surprised when Connie had announced she was cutting down on her work hours, Rita had gone part time when she was 20 weeks pregnant and started her maternity leave at 30, that was when Connie had made her decision, Emily was so full of the energy that Rita's pregnancy drained her of and Connie knew, her family needed her more than the hospital did. Grace moving to America still haunted her, she'd lost one daughter, she'd missed out on Grace's childhood and she'd never forgive herself for that. She could never thank Rita enough for giving her a second chance at motherhood, she wasn't going to waste it. She'd considered stepping down as Clinical Lead but had somehow been convinced to jobshare with Zoe who had also roped Dylan in to help with the paperwork and somehow, between the three of them, things were running more smoothly than anyone could ever have imagined. The department had still been shocked however when Connie had announced she'd be taking 6 months leave once the twins had been born, leave that Connie considered bringing forward every time Rita had a moment like this.

"I know, and we'll be absolutely fine...I'll just miss you."

"Come with me?" Connie suggested.

"What?" Rita frowned.

"I can't leave the department 2 consultants down so I have to go in, but I can stay in my office and do paperwork unless I'm needed, you can sit in my office and watch films on my iPad with Emily and we can go straight out for pizza when Zoe gets back from her meeting. I'm sure everyone would love to see you both."

Rita nodded, "yeah, okay then."

Connie kissed Rita softly, "you go and get dressed and I'll get Emily ready."

Rita leaned her head on Connie's shoulder, not quite ready to break their embrace just yet. "I love you."

"I love you too" Connie gently rocked Rita slowly knowing that her wife had been suffering from terrible backache lately and rocking seemed to help it.

"Mmm, that's nice."

"Go and get ready" Connie whispered, "I'll stand and rock with you when we get to the hospital if you need me too."

"I'm so lucky to have you" Rita mumbled as she slowly straightened up and stepped from Connie's arms.

Connie shook her head, Rita had changed her life, Rita had been the one to show her what it was like to have a real family, what it was like to truly feel loved, "no" Connie whispered as Rita left the bathroom in search of something that would still stretch over her stomach, "I'm the lucky one."


	8. Tiptoes

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

 _Just a short little drabble for now, hopefully I'll have something longer for you later in the week._

* * *

 **Tiptoes**

Prompt: _'Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing for the first time that Person B has to stand on their tippy-toes to kiss them. A can't stop laughing. B's reaction is up to you. Either way, more kissing and cuddling ensues.'_

"You're going to be late" Connie raised one eyebrow as she looked at Rita.

The nurse shrugged, "I'm sure I can convince my boss not to shout at me."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Connie asked as she folded her arms.

"Well I've heard she likes it when I do this" Rita smirked, standing on tiptoes to gently press her lips against Connie's.

"Really?" Connie pretended to be unconvinced, "whoever told you that?"

"A little birdy" Rita poked her tongue out before once again standing on her tiptoes to peck Connie's lips.

"Why do you stand on tiptoes to kiss me?" Connie chuckled slightly.

"You're wearing 6 inch heels, I am not." Rita pouted.

Connie bit her lip, "really?"

"You're too tall with them on, I don't want to be kissing your chin all the time." The pout on Rita's face was too much, Connie couldn't hold back her laughter any more.

"It's not funny" Rita huffed, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"It is" Connie gently put her hand on Rita's cheek, "it's adorable, you're adorable."

"I'm going to work" Rita pouted, reaching for the door handle, frowning again as something held her back, "Connie" she sighed when she realised the other woman was holding onto her wrist.

"Rita" Connie bit her lip as she smirked slightly.

"What?"

Connie rolled her eyes, "I thought your boss wouldn't mind you being late?"

Rita shrugged, "I think I might have to report her for harassment in the workplace. It's not my fault I'm not 6 inches taller, if I was we'd look silly when she didn't have her heels on, I mean…"

"Rita" Connie interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"No. You'll just laugh at me again." Rita continued to pout like a stubborn child.

Connie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "better?" she asked as she kicked off her heels.

Rita nodded, and allowed Connie to pull her into her embrace, "much" she whispered as she tipped her head up to kiss Connie's soft plump lips, "see" and I won't get neck ache so I can do it more often" she nodded decisively.

"We wouldn't want you getting neck ache now Nurse Freeman would we?" Connie smirked and Rita only had time to shriek in surprise as she was pulled onto the sofa, the clinical lead grinning up from beneath her, "better?"

Rita nodded, "I thought I was going to be late?" she mumbled against Connie's lips as she stole tiny kisses from the other woman.

"Mmm" Connie groaned softly, her bare foot running up the back of Rita's calf as she tangled her fingers in the nurse's blonde locks, Rita's hands slipping under the back of her blouse,"your boss seems a little preoccupied at the moment, she probably won't even notice you're not on the ward".

Rita winked cheekily, "oh" she nipped at Connie's neck, "I think she will, I think she'll know exactly where I am…"


	9. Be Mine

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

A little Valentine's Day themed oneshot for you all :)

* * *

 **Be Mine**

Connie sighed as she pulled onto her drive and turned off the engine, she was exhausted, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the department so busy, her usually competent team of doctors and nurses had seemingly been replaced by a group of blundering oafs who seemed intent on winding her up, and her beloved Rita, the one woman who would probably have calmed her with a single look was away on a training course and wouldn't be back until lunchtime tomorrow. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath, open a bottle of wine, climb into bed and hopefully skype her girlfriend. It didn't matter how stressful her day had been, she knew it would only take 5 minutes of talking to the woman she loved before her day was forgotten.

She pulled herself wearily from the car and grabbed her bag, her heels crunching on the gravel as she walked towards the front door, she slid her key effortlessly into the lock before pushing open the heavy wooden door and freezing in the doorway as she took in the sight that greeted her.

The hallway light was off, as Connie had expected it to be, but there were candles flickering in lanterns on every stair and a trail of rose petals led from the door to the top of stairs. Connie hung up her coat and slipped off her shoes as she saw a single rose on the bottom step, a pale pink envelope propped against it, her name swirled on the front in handwriting all too familiar.

'Connie' She picked up the envelope and carefully slid out a sheet of paper, _'Happy Valentine's Day Beautiful. I know we said we weren't going to celebrate but I can't resist a chance to spoil you. Follow the rose petals and don't worry about anything, just relax and know that I love you. I'll see you soon Darling. All my love Rita xxx_ '

Connie picked up the rose and smiled softly, she was right, her day was forgotten as she traipsed up the stairs, following the rose petals up to the bathroom, a heart shaped post it note on the white wood of the door, ' _Relax, take as long as you need, your pyjamas are on the bedroom radiator and I'll be downstairs when you're ready. I love you xxx_ '

She pushed open the door and gasped, the bathroom, like the landing, was lit only by candles, there was soft music playing from a wireless speaker on the windowsill, a glass of Connie's favourite wine on the corner of the bath and the large tub was filled with warm water, bubbles and even more of the rose petals that had led her to this very spot. She slipped off her clothes and placed them in the laundry basket before sinking into water that was the perfect temperature, amazed that Rita seemed to have read her mind. Connie was torn, she wanted to soak in the bath, she wanted to stay there until the bubbles dissolved and the water cooled but she wanted to see Rita, she needed to hold the other woman, she needed to kiss her and thank her for knowing exactly what she needed.

The need to relax won in the end, and Connie spent almost half an hour in the warm water before deciding to go and see her partner. She wrapped herself in the towels that had been left warming on the heated rail and softly padded down the hall to their bedroom.

Just as Rita had promised, Connie's favourite pyjamas were waiting on the radiator for her to slip on once she was dry, and her warm fluffy dressing gown was laid on the bed, her slippers right next to it. She made her way back downstairs once she was dressed and found another heart shaped post it note on the closed kitchen door, ' _Close your eyes xxx'_ it read simply, Connie didn't ask why, she trusted Rita and, as the note asked her to, closed her eyes.

She jumped slightly as she felt a hand cover her eyes and an arm snake around her waist, "Happy Valentine's Day" she relaxed the second she heard Rita whisper in her ear before groaning softly as she felt the nurse's lips brush against her neck, a spot that always made her knees weak.

"I love you." it was the only way Connie knew how to reply.

"I love you too" Rita smiled before pushing the kitchen door open and gently leading Connie forwards, "I've got you" she said softly, "I'm not going to let you walk into anything".

"I trust you" Connie whispered, allowing Rita to lead her over to the kitchen table before carefully helping her into a seat.

"You can open your eyes now" Rita said softly.

Connie did as the nurse suggested and gasped, much like the rest of the house the kitchen was lit only by the candles covering almost every surface, there were a dozen roses in the middle of the table and a card on the placemat in front of Connie, "Rita" she whispered, "you didn't...you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should" Rita said softly as she poured Connie another glass of wine and set it on the table, "I'm your partner, I'm allowed to spoil you if I want to."

"You being here is enough" Connie admitted as she opened the card, "you were...what happened to the training course?"

"It finished a couple of hours early, early enough that I thought I'd drive back tonight instead of in the morning. I was going to surprise you at the hospital but I thought this would be better."

"I love it, I love you" Connie beamed as a plate of food was put on the table in front of her, "I love you so much Rita."

Rita smiled and sat opposite Connie with her own plate, "I love you too" she smiled as she gestured to Connie's plate, "tuck in."

The music playing quietly from Rita's phone in the dock on the windowsill filled the content silence as the pair ate, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling, Connie unable to believe that Rita was already home.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Rita asked once she noticed Connie had cleared her plate.

Connie smiled and nodded, "could we take it into the living room and curl up by the fire?"

"Of course" Rita smiled, "you go and get comfy and I'll be through in a minute."

Connie pecked Rita's lips, "I love you" she whispered before making her way through to the living room.

By the time Rita joined her Connie had already lit the fire and was laid on the sofa, a blanket thrown over her legs, "here you go Darling" Rita passed over a plate, she'd drawn a heart on the white porcelain in raspberry sauce before neatly adding 2 homemade chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream.

"Connie" Rita spoke again a while later, the dishes had been cleared away and they were still in front of the fire, Connie curled into Rita, her head on the nurse's shoulder as Rita played gently with her hair, something that always relaxed her.

"Yeah?"

"I was going to do this properly, but you seem so relaxed and, well, I was wondering if you'd marry me" she asked softly, "I've got you a ring but it's still in the kitchen and well, I just…"

Connie sat up, pulling away from Rita, "You, you want to marry me?"

"Well...yeah" Rita nodded, "only if you want to though I, it's okay if you'd rather not…"

Connie said nothing but stood from the sofa and walked from the room without another word. Rita sighed as she collapsed back into the soft leather, she'd half been expecting Connie to turn her down but she hadn't expected her to leave without a word. She leant forward, holding her head in her hands as she felt her eyes fill with tears, she'd ruined their perfect night, why had she done it? Things had been fine before, she should never have asked her.

Rita was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Connie return, not until she felt a hand on her knee and the soft whisper of her name, "Rita". She slowly opened her eyes, gasping as she saw Connie on one knee on the floor in front of her, "I erm, it's your birthday soon" she whispered, the consultant unusually nervous as she held out a black velvet box with shaking hands. "You've sort of ruined it now" she laughed slightly "but you make me happy, happier than I've been in a long time so I would be honoured if you'd agree to be my wife."

"Oh Connie" Rita whispered, slipping from the sofa to join Connie on the floor, "of course I will, and I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

Connie smiled and wiped at Rita's cheeks, Rita hadn't realised she'd been crying, "it's okay" Connie kissed her forehead, "I'll just have to find something even better for your birthday" she said as she opened the box to reveal the expensive white gold and diamond ring, "Happy Valentine's day" she smiled.

Rita gasped as she saw the ring, "Connie, it's beautiful" she kissed her softly before pulling away, "wait right there."

She raced into the kitchen returning just seconds later with a ring box of her own, "I erm, I guess we have a similar taste in engagement rings as she showed Connie the ring that was almost identical to the one Connie had bought her.

"Rita, it's...that must have cost a fortune."

Rita shrugged, Connie didn't need to know exactly how long she'd be paying off the ring, "you're worth it" she said simply as she slipped the cool metal onto Connie's slender finger, "it's a perfect fit" she grinned excitedly.

Connie smiled before placing her ring onto Rita's finger, "I wonder how long it will take people at work to notice?" she asked as she snuggled back into Rita.

Rita glanced at her ring, "with the size of this diamond I'd say all of maybe 30 seconds."

Connie laughed, "I erm, I'd rather not have a huge wedding if that's okay with you."

Rita nodded, reaching up to grab the blanket from the sofa so she could wrap it around them both, "of course, as long as I get to marry you then I don't mind at all. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."


	10. Breathe

_So, I seem to have hit a wall with both my ongoing fics so I've decided to write some oneshots that will probably be Freechamp based._

 _If you have any prompts you'd like me to write then let me know and I'll see what I can do._

* * *

An alternative look at last night's episode, what if it had been Rita that had walked in on Connie & Grace during Grace's panic attack?

* * *

 **Breathe**

Connie had been furious when she'd seen the mess Grace had made in her office but it took just seconds for her anger to change to concern, to worry as her daughter told her why she was so angry and Connie noticed her struggling for breath between each word, "Gracie" Connie knelt down in front of Grace, "what's wrong darling, what's wrong?" She was a doctor, she knew what to do, deep down she knew how to treat her daughter but she couldn't think, she couldn't think of anything but the fact her daughter was struggling to breathe.

"Connie have you seen…" Rita trailed off, her query forgotten as she saw, not only the state of Connie's desk but the clinical lead almost in tears as she knelt in front of her daughter who was gasping for air."

"Rita" Connie had never been happier to see the nurse, "Grace, she can't breathe, you need to do something."

Rita rushed around the desk and knelt in front of Grace, "does she have asthma?"

Connie shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "no, no nothing, she…"

"She's okay" Rita nodded, gently taking hold of Grace's hands and squeezing them softly, "Grace, look at me Darling, I need you to listen to me, you're going to be okay yeah, take a big breath in" Rita slowly inhaled, "and then out" she exhaled through her mouth, smiling when she saw Grace try to copy her, "that's it Grace, and again, in… and out, there we are, you're doing really well, do it again for me, breathe in… and out… there we are" she smiled, gently squeezing Grace's hands, "you're okay Darling, it's okay, keep taking those deep breaths." She smiled softly once Grace seemed calm again and stepped back, allowing Connie to take her place.

"Oh Grace" Connie whispered, "I love you Darling, I love you so much, what you heard out there, it was out of context, I...it was...please don't ever think I don't want you, I do, I do want you Grace, I've always wanted you."

She was interrupted by a quiet tap on the door and she looked up to see Louise stood in the doorway, "sorry, we really need to catch up."

"No, I can't…"

"You go" Rita said softly, "I'll stay with Grace."

Connie looked from Grace to Rita, "are you sure?"

Rita nodded, "she'll be okay, you go and do what you need to do."

Connie kissed Grace's head, "I'll be back soon Darling."

"Come on" Rita closed the door to the office after Connie had left, before sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Grace to join her, "are you feeling better now?" she asked as Grace curled into her side.

"A little bit" Grace nodded, dropping her head to Rita's shoulder, Rita gently stroking Grace's arm as she felt her relax.

"Has anyone ever told you what they are?"

"Dad says they're panic attacks and they're nothing to worry about."

"They're still scary though hey?" Rita asked and Grace nodded, "has anyone ever talked to you about ways to try and stop them when they start? Techniques for calming yourself down?"

"No" Grace shook her head, "Dad just says I need to stop over-reacting and breathe properly and it'll go away."

"Panic attacks aren't an over-reaction Grace" Rita said softly, "they're not your fault and it's not you attention seeking or anything like that, so please don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise okay, anxiety is a genuine medical condition and your Dad should be helping you find out what's causing the panic attacks so you can try and stop them, but there are things you can do when you feel one coming on."

"Like what?"

"Imagining I'm somewhere else helps me."

Grace frowned, "you have them too."

Rita nodded, "I used to get them a lot, I don't get them that often now, but I used to imagine myself on a beach somewhere, I thought about how the waves would sound as they crashed on the sand, about how the sun would feel on my face… Can you think of a place where you're really happy, somewhere you feel safe?"

"When I'm with Mum" Grace said softly, "when I'm with her and I go to bed, she always comes in and tucks me in and kisses my head and says she loves me, even if she's been angry with me or she thinks I'm asleep."

Rita smiled, "think about that then" she said softly, "when you feel yourself starting to get anxious, close your eyes and try and imagine you're in your bed at your mum's house, think about how soft the pillows are and how warm the duvet feels around you." Rita smiled as she noticed Grace had her eyes closed, obviously imagining the scene, "now imagine you hear the door opening and your Mum walking over to the bed and tucking you in, imagine her pulling the covers up to your chin and brushing your hair back from your face but instead of just kissing your head she lays down beside you on the bed. Imagine you can feel her wrap her arms around you, her hair gently tickling your face as she holds you closely, now imagine she kisses your forehead and she whispers that she loves you. She tells you that she's never loved anyone as much as she loves you and that she'd do anything to keep you safe, she's holding you tightly and promising you that she'll never let anything hurt you because you're her baby girl and she loves you so much."

Grace opened her eyes, "if she loves me then why doesn't she want me to live with her?" she whispered.

"Oh Grace, I think your Mum does want you to live with her Darling."

"That's not what she said."

"She didn't mean it like that I'm sure" Rita tried to reassure Grace, "when you lived with her before you used to get angry and upset because she worked all the time and you hardly saw her didn't you?" Grace needed silently and Rita continued, "I think that your Mum thinks you're happier living in America than you were living here and that's why she doesn't want you to live with her. She thinks if you lived with her you wouldn't be happy and all she wants is for you to be safe and happy."

Grace frowned, "I think I understand" she nodded slowly.

Rita smiled, "your Mum loves you a lot Grace, whether you're here or in America, she loves you just the same."

"I love her too" Grace smiled.

"Good" Rita said softly, "now, why don't we tidy up this mess and then, if your mum's still busy I'll take you to the cafe, get you a muffin or something."

"A chocolate one?"

Rita nodded, "if that's what you want, now come on, the quicker we clean all this paper up the quicker we can go get you a muffin."

Connie returned to her office a while later, surprised to see it, not only empty, but that her desk was cleared of the mess Grace had made, just one piece of paper remained, placed directly in front of her chair, obviously meant for her to see.

She picked up the paper and smiled as she recognised Grace's handwriting instantly, _'Mum, I'm sorry I made a mess. Rita helped me tidy it up and we've gone to get muffins, We'll be back soon. I love you Grace xxx P.s. Rita's really cool.'_

Just at that moment her door clattered open and Grace walked in, closely followed by the nurse she'd so quickly bonded with, "Mum" she grinned, "we got you this" she held out a blueberry muffin, "and a coffee" she smiled, taking the cup from Rita as she passed it over. "Rita got me a chocolate muffin and a hot chocolate."

"I hope you said thank you" Connie smiled as she thanked Rita for her own coffee and muffin.

"She did" Rita nodded, "I'd better get back to work, I'm just in my office doing paperwork if either of you need anything" she looked to Connie, "I don't mind keeping Grace company if there's anything you need to get done" she said sincerely, saying goodbye to Grace before leaving mother and daughter alone.

"How are you feeling now?" Connie asked Grace, sitting on the sofa beside her daughter.

"I'm okay, Rita told me some things I can do if I feel like I'm having a panic attack, she said they'd help me calm myself down."

"That's really good" Connie smiled, wrapping her arm around her daughter, "but if you need me Darling, if you ever feel like you're having a panic attack, please call me sweetheart, it doesn't matter what time it is, if Dad's not there, call me okay."

Grace nodded, "I will Mum."

Connie felt lucky that she was able to spend almost the entire afternoon, curled up in her office with Grace but it didn't stop her heart breaking when Sam came to collect their daughter. "Be good baby, and skype me when you get home okay? I love you." She whispered.

Graced nodded against Connie's chest as she clung to her mother, "I love you Mum, I really do and I'm sorry I told you I hated you."

"It's okay" Connie kissed the top of Grace's head, "you have to go, I don't want you to miss your flight."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm home" Grace promised, reluctantly pulling away from Connie and walking over to Sam.

"I can't wait" Connie forced a smile, watching until Sam and Grace were out of sight before collapsing on her sofa, holding her head in her hands and finally allowing her tears to fall.

"Dad" Grace gasped, they hadn't even made it out of the department before she felt her chest begin to tighten, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she desperately tried to remember what Rita had told her to do, wishing her Mum was there to tell her she was okay.

"Grace, calm down" Sam said, slightly annoyed that this would delay their departure from the hospital, just breathe like I told you." He put his hands on her shoulders as her breathing became more erratic.

"No" Grace shook him off, "I need to…" she closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember the story Rita had told her, "I'm at mum's house" she mumbled out loud, "I'm in bed waiting for her to tuck me in. The door, it creaks when you open it, Mum always says she'll oil it but she's never got round to it…"

"Grace, what are you doing? We haven't got time for this."

Grace ignored him and continued to try and calm herself down the way Rita had taught her to "she walks over to the bed and straightens out my covers and makes sure I've got my bear. I think she's going to kiss me and say goodnight but she lays down on the bed next to me and wraps her arms around me."

"Grace" Sam warned, he and his daughter unaware that Rita and Connie were stood watching the scene unfold, tears in Connie's eyes as she heard what Grace was saying. Rita had been on her way home when she'd seen Grace having another panic attack and had immediately gone to fetch Connie, saying nothing about the Clinical lead's eyes, still red from the tears she'd cried.

"She wraps her arms around me and kisses my head" Grace was breathing a lot easier now, her eyes still screwed tightly shut so she could picture the scene she was describing, "I can feel her lipstick on my head but I never wipe it off. She kisses me again and tells me she loves me and that I'm safe. She's holding me really closely and I can smell her perfume and her shampoo. She holds me and kisses me and she tells me I'm safe and she loves me and she'd never let anyone hurt me..."

Grace's eyes shot open as she felt someone wrap their arms around her, "I love you Gracie" Connie whispered as she pulled her daughter into her, "and of course I'd never let anyone hurt you, you're my baby, even when you're all grown up I'll still see you as my baby."

"Rita told me" Grace said quietly, "she said when I feel like I'm having a panic attack I should think of somewhere where I feel happy and safe."

"Oh Darling" Connie kissed Grace's temple, "I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Mum."

"Come on now Grace" Sam was getting impatient, "you've had your moment, now say goodbye to your Mum so we can get going."

"No" Grace said firmly.

"Grace, this is not up for discussion."

"I'm staying with Mum" Grace told him, "you can't make me go back to New York, I want to be with my Mum."

"Oh Darling" Connie whispered, "I'd love to have…"

"Rita told me" Grace said again, "she told me why you didn't want me to live with you."

"She...she did?" Connie frowned and Grace nodded.

"She said you didn't want me to live with you because you thought it would make me sad and angry again and that you thought I'd be happier in New York but I'm not, I want to stay here with you Mum, I want to live with you and I promise if you say yes I'll be good and I'll keep my room tidy and I won't be mad if you have to work."

Connie held Grace tightly, "if you're certain it's what you want then of course you can stay with me."

"I do Mum, I don't want to go back to New York."

"Grace" Sam scolded, "no, you are not staying here, we're going home, now come on."

"No" Grace clung to her mother, I'm not going, if you try and make me I'll scream and I'll keep screaming until I get to see Mum again."

"Fine, stay" he huffed, "when it all goes wrong again you know where I'll be to pick up the pieces" he snapped before storming out of the department without looking back.

"Oh Grace" Connie sighed, kissing her head again, "I'm so glad you want to stay."

"I'm hungry" Grace said simply,still cuddled into her mother, "can we go out for dinner? With Rita?"

Connie looked at her watch, "I still have a few things I need to finish off and it's getting late. She glanced over at Rita, "let me finish up here, I'll be half an hour at the most, and then, if Rita wants to she can come home with us and we can order pizza."

Grace nodded, "will you?" She too looked up at Rita, "will you come and have pizza with us?"

Rita glanced at Connie who nodded, letting Rita know she didn't mind, "of course I will" she smiled, "my shift's finished now so why don't Grace and I wait for you in the staffroom?" she offered, "I'm sure we can find a biscuit or two to tide you over while your Mum finishes what she needs to do."

Grace nodded and kissed Connie's cheek, "see you soon" she smiled before taking hold of Rita's outstretched hand and walking down the corridor with her.

"Grace" she and Rita were sat on the sofa in the staffroom when Connie found them, Grace sat sideways with her legs over Rita's as the pair of them concentrated on a word search.

Grace's face lit up as she saw her Mother, "are you done?" it had been just 15 minutes since she and Rita had left the other woman to finish her work.

"Nearly" Connie nodded as she walked over.

"Rita got us this so we didn't get bored" Grace gestured to the puzzle book, "she's a bit rubbish though."

Connie chuckled as she saw Rita blush slightly and she held out her iPad to Grace, the dominos pizza website already open, "I've just got one more thing to do, I'll be five minutes, you and Rita order the pizza to be at our house in about half an hour, you know what I like."

"Thanks Mum" Grace grinned as she took the iPad.

"Oh and Grace" Connie paused as she got to the staffroom door, "don't forget dessert."

"What do you want?" Grace looked eagerly up at Rita, "Mum likes ham and mushroom but I think mushrooms are gross."

Rita laughed, "I usually have pepperoni."

"Me too" Grace beamed, "can we get a big one and share it?"

"Of course" Rita smiled as Grace added the two pizzas and some garlic bread to their order, "now...cookies or brownies?" she pondered before simply deciding to get both, and some ice cream.

True to her word Connie arrived in the staffroom just five minutes later with her coat on, her bag and Grace's jacket in her hands, "are you two ready to go?"

Rita nodded and pulled on her jacket before grabbing her bag from her locker, "yeah I am."

"Me too" Grace smiled, handing back the iPad before slipping her arms into her own jacket.

They walked out to the car in silence, Grace climbing into the back seat of Connie's car without any argument, allowing Rita to sit in the front.

"What am I going to do with you tomorrow hmm?" Connie glanced in her mirror and caught Grace's eye, "I've got a meeting I can't get out of and…"

"I'm off" Rita interrupted, "I've got 2 days off and then 4 night shifts so if… if I'm not overstepping the line, I wouldn't mind watching her, it'll give you time to sort something out."

"Can I Mum?" Grace's face lit up, "can Rita look after me while you're at work?"

"Are you sure?" Connie asked, glancing over at Rita as she stopped at a red light.

Rita nodded, "of course, I'll give you my address when we get to yours and you can drop her off on your way into work in the morning."

Connie smiled and nodded, "okay" she said softly, knowing she'd made the right decision when she glanced in the rear view mirror again to see Grace had a huge smile on her face.

Grace dragged Rita into the house once they'd arrived, chatting nonstop to her new friend about the things she'd done in America, and how she hoped she got to go back into the same class at school because she'd missed all her friends. As she went to make them all drinks Connie had to admit that her first impressions about Rita had been completely wrong, and, as they ate pizza and watched Despicable Me, she began to see exactly why Grace was so taken with the nurse.

"I think it's bedtime" Connie had told Grace once the film had finished, Grace lounging on the sofa between the two adults.

As Connie had expected, Grace had protested, it was only when Rita suggested she went to bed so she wasn't too tired for 'fun' in the morning that Grace willingly said goodnight to Rita and allowed Connie to take her upstairs to bed.

When Connie came back downstairs Rita was in the hallway with her shoes and coat on, "I'll be off now then" she said softly, all too aware that Connie had probably only allowed her round to keep Grace happy.

"You can stay if you want" Connie offered, "I was going to open a bottle of red if you fancy sharing?"

Rita nodded, "that'd be nice" she said, removing her jacket and shoes again before making her way back to the sofa.

"I'm sorry" Connie said a while later, "when I blamed you for Grace going to America, it, it wasn't your fault but, having her back, today, a big part of that is down to you so thank you for that."

Rita smiled softly, "Grace is a lovely girl, she deserves to be happy and she's happy with you." She paused for a minute to sip at her wine, "you deserve to be happy too."

Connie felt her cheeks flush, "I erm, well…"

"Connie Beauchamp blushing, well, well,well" Rita teased, "that's not something I thought I'd see."

"You're a pain" Connie mumbled, "I should just have let you leave earlier."

Rita laughed, and Connie found herself smiling at the sound, "it's nice to see you as you, I mean relaxed and happy."

"We erm, we could do this again if you like" Connie offered.

"Dinner with Grace or this?" Rita asked, not quite sure when she and Connie had shuffled closer on the sofa.

Connie shrugged, "both."

Rita nodded, "I'd like that" she whispered, suddenly realising that Connie's lips were just millimetres from her own and before her brain had time to think of anything else she'd simply leant forward and kissed her.

Connie was shocked at first but the butterflies in her stomach told her not to pull away so she wrapped her free hand around Rita's neck, her fingers tangling themselves in the hair at the nape of Rita's neck.

Eventually they both pulled away as the need for air became too great and Connie drained the last of the wine from her glass, "we can definitely do that again" she mumbled, placing her empty glass on the coffee table.

"What about Jacob?" Rita asked as she too, put down her glass.

Connie smirked slightly as she leant towards Rita again, "Jacob who?" she whispered before their lips collided again, pulling away again to ask, "what about Iain?"

Rita bit her lip and pulled Connie in to kiss her again, "Iain who?"


End file.
